What Kyle and Jessi Remember Part 3 or alternative season 4
by vonny25
Summary: I suggest reading What Kyle and Jessi remember and What Kyle and Jessi remember part 2. The story starts where the TV series ended. However follows the alternative line of my two prior stories. Adventure, love, and science. Many questions will be answered.
1. Victoria Falls

Hi,

I finally started part 3. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I appreciate reviews, suggestions and corrections as well as constructive criticism. Help with grammar and spelling is greatly appreciated, as English is my second language.

I will be posting a new chapter about twice a month. The reason is that I am writing an original novel, and I alternate between writing this story and my novel, depending on inspiration.

vonny25

Version with some minor corrections

**3/6/15**

**I have writer's block. I am working on editing the chapters, to try to recover my inspiration. Don't worry I will finish this story no matter what. By the way, the edits are minor. Thank for your patience.**

**vonny25**

* * *

Chapter 1. Victoria Falls.

Kyle was holding Cassidy by the neck, he barely heard Cassidy telling him they were brothers, and continued lifting him by the neck. Cassidy was now unconscious. Then suddenly Kyle dropped him as he heard Jessi screaming for help in his head.

Kyle knew Nate was next door and attempted to reach him mentally. Nate was reading a poetry book to Amanda who was comfortably reclining on him. He suddenly heard the voice of Kyle in his mind, _"C__ome over Nate, I need you, bring Amanda with you."_ The call sounded desperate. Nate said, "Amanda there is a problem at the Trager's come with me."Amanda put her robe and slippers on. Nate put his robe on. He hated slippers, and liked going barefooted for at least a while each day, to give his feet the opportunity to use all of their flexibility.

When Nate walked in, he found Kyle standing over Cassidy who was lying unconscious on the floor. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Kyle?" Kyle looked at him and told him, "Yes, but Cassidy attacked me with this Taser. I need to go, Jessi needs me, she and my family are at the Rack. I'll explain later. Please take care of Cassidy, make sure he does not escape." Then he took off running towards The Rack.

Nate checked Cassidy and realized he would be waking up any minute. He asked Amanda to get him tape and rope. Amanda was familiar with the house, and came back with strong duct tape, and rope that she found at the basement. Nate proceeded to tie Cassidy's legs and arms. Then he took his cell phone out, and called Tom who was assembling a team at that precise moment. Tom said, "I am on my way to The Rack Nate."Nate contacted his, and Amanda's spies, and bodyguards, then he opened the door for them. He told them, "Guy's I need you to keep an eye on Cassidy, and protect Amanda. I am going to help Kyle at The Rack."His spy said, "Look Nate take Marty with you, the rest of us will stay here, you never know what you might encounter on your way".Nate thought about it and said, "Okay."He knew the men he was leaving behind would give their lives to protect Amanda.

Nate got in his car, and Marty followed him in a separate car.

Over at the Cheng's mansion, Shuang and Adam were at the family room with George and Adam Jr. discussing the situation. Shuang said, "We transferred the ransom amount to an account exclusively for that propose, now is just a matter of waiting."Adam said, "I still think Latnok is behind this. I hope they don't hurt Ella or the boy's." Adam Jr. said, "This wait is killing me. I want Ella back with us as soon as possible and the people responsible punished."George thought about it and said, "If it is Latnok, it cannot be all of it, or do you think Ann would kidnap her own son?"Shuang said, "If it was any other mother I would say no, but Ann has not been a good mother to Declan, she abandoned him when he was a toddler. Even Declan had his doubts about her, and found it suspicious for her to contact him."Adam said, "I don't know, Tom says she is worried sick, and even offer to pay half the ransom amount. For what I remember, she is a good woman, but easily intimidated, and manipulated because of her three younger children. I certainly hope she would not sacrifice Declan because of her younger kids, I hope she loves him just as much."

It was getting late and they all went to their bedrooms. After getting his pajamas on George went and knocked on his brother's door. Adam Jr. opened the door, and said, "Come in. Do you want to talk?"George said, "Yes. I am very worried about Ella, I don't understand why our security team, or Tom Foss team have not been able to find her."Adam Jr. said**, **"I know, I just hope they are not hurting her. It is very hard to sit and wait. Mom and Adam have the money ready, but those stupid kidnappers have not contacted us."

Unexpectedly the door of the bedroom opened and they saw the gardener, and a woman they did not know. They were about to dismiss them when the gardener started pulling out a gun. George was not exactly sure what the man was doing, but his Martial Arts training kicked in and he round kicked the man's arm then hit his solar plexus with his hand, the man collapsed on the floor. Adam Jr. took one of his golf clubs, and hit the woman in the head almost at the same time that George took the man down. They were both extremely angry, and wondered if this people had something to do with Ella's kidnapping. Michael Cassidy had bribe the couple to try to kidnap Adam Jr., as he thought his mom might want to test the twins to prove professors Kern's theories. He hoped that would make her happy.

George and Adam decided to carry the couple down to the basement, and try to get information out of them, before turning them to the security team. It was the first time Adam's Jr. and George's brains were against a challenge of this magnitude, having their sister kidnapped had change them. Adam's Jr. brain responded by developing increased connectivity, and pathways, sharpening his natural abilities, and increasing his voluntary control over them.

Once in the basement they tied their attackers to the pool table, and threw cold water on them, to get them to wake up. Adam Jr. told them, "We are giving you a chance to answer our questions, if you lie, I warn you, we'll have no problems with torturing you."George asked, "Whom are you working for?"The man and the woman remained silent. Adam Jr. said, "I warned you."Then he and George started inserting needles under the nails of their attackers, who started screaming. George hit each of them on the face, and told them, "Stop screaming or this will get much worse, now answer our questions."

The man said, "We are working for no one, we were acting on our own to steal some money."Adam Jr. slapped him, and said, "You are lying, I can tell."Then using his ability to control liquids, he stop the blood flow to the man's privates. He had been working with Adam and Jessi over the past few weeks to sharpen, and control his abilities. After a few minutes, the man started screaming in pain, sweat running down his forehead. He finally said, "Mr. Cassidy sent us."George asked, "Where is our sister Ella?" As he took the man's ankle and started twisting it. The man was in unbearable pain between his privates and his ankle. He said, "She is at a cabin near Victoria Falls." Then he proceeded to give them directions. He knew the precise location of the cabin, because he was supposed to take Adam Jr. there.

A few houses away Ann was wondering why Tom was not contacting her, she could not wait any longer, she needed to rescue Declan, every minute counted.

Over at the Cabin of Ann at Victoria Falls, Ella said, "I think this is our chance guys, I only hear three heartbeats."Ella had been working with Adam to learn to use her abilities, since she accepted him as a father. Declan said, "It's now or never."Luca said, "Ella are you sure this is safe for you?"Ella said, "Safer than waiting in this basement for them to kill us."Luca kissed her and said, "Okay."

Ella started slowing her metabolism, and after a half hour, she could pass for dead. Luca started screaming through the opening on the door, "Help! Ella is dead! Help!"Michael had spread his team thin. Mark and two members of his security team, the ones with the least experience were guarding the kidnapped victims. When Mark heard that Ella was dead, he panicked, sure, he had done many illegal activities, and spying but he was not a murderer. He also didn't want to go to jail. He told the men to go with him to the basement; they rushed to the basement, and opened the door. They saw Ella lying on the floor she looked pale, and was not breathing, they kneeled by her, she was cold and they could not find a pulse. Declan hit a man in the back of the head with a metal tube he had found. Luca hit the other man as Declan had instructed him with a second metal tube. The only one remaining was Mark, Declan punch him in the face knocking him to the floor, and then kicked him in the stomach, between Lucan, and him they tied him up. Then they proceeded to tie the other two men.

They locked the two men in the basement, and took Mark with them. Declan now had the two guns of the men. Declan carried Ella up the stairs, and then asked Luca, "Can you carry Ella?"Luca had regain a lot of his strength simply by having time to heal, even if he was unable to exercise as much as he wanted. Ella had also lost a significant amount of weight, the same as the rest. He said, "I believe so."

Kyle arrived at The Rack, he saw the bodyguards fighting a group of armed men with sky masks, outside of The Rack. He also saw two vans parked on the street. He made his way in to The Rack, and saw Jessi protecting the storage room. She had a large electromagnetic field around her, and was attempting to defeat 10 men in hand to hand combat. She was holding her own, and five men were already on the floor. The men gave up on using their guns as their bullets bounced when they came in contact with the electromagnetic field, and two men were injured with their own bullets. Kyle immediately went to help her. He approached from the back, and attacked them by surprise. He hit two of the men simultaneously in the back of the head they fell to the ground unconscious, a man turned with a gun and pointed at him, he disarmed the man by grabbing his arm-twisting it, and taking the gun away, then he hit the man's solar plexus, and the man fell to the ground. Jessi took advantage of the situation, and hit one of the men in the solar plexus, and then she communicated mentally with Kyle, they united their brains, and formed an electric field that took care of the rest of the men, who fell to the ground convulsing.

In the back of The Rack two men had a few hostages from the patrons, and were holding them at gunpoint.

At that, particular point Nate entered the Rack. Kyle walked towards him, and that is when both noticed the hostages. One of the men yelled, "781227 XY and B1XY, you, 781228 XX and 781229XY must surrender or we will kill the hostages." Kyle answered, "Okay you have us, let me get Jessi and Kanu."

.

Over at the Cheng's residency, Adam Jr. and George went to wake their parent's up. Once they were awake, Adam Jr. said, "We are in trouble, whoever kidnapped Ella has infiltrated our home, the gardener, and a woman just tried to kidnap me, we need to get out, apparently, Mike the friend of Nate is behind this."Shuang thought about it and said, "We need to get out quietly without our security team noticing, Cassidy could have infiltrated that team too, it happened in the past."Adam said, "Let's get in the car of one of the employees, and drive away, we can abandon the car a few blocks from here, and then I can have my bodyguard pick us up, I am sure he is loyal, as he is a good friend of Tom."

The four of them moved through the house carefully, and then drove away in the car of Elvira. George said, "We were able to find the place where Ella might be from the gardener."

Kyle was planning to disable the men using his and Jessi's mental abilities. However, Tom and a sniper shot the three men that were holding the hostages. Tom knew they could not call the police so did Kyle, Jessi, and Nate. Tom's team got the hostages out while Kyle, Jessi, and Nate took the Trager family, Kanu and Andy out of the storage room.

Kyle and Jessi applied a control amount of electricity to the hostage's brain's just enough for them to forget the evening. Tom and his team got them in their cars, and cleaned up the mess. They put the bodies in the vans that the guards had come in. They took the men that were still alive to the warehouse to question them.

Kyle said, "Tom I think Grace and Cassidy are behind this, Cassidy attacked me at home." Nate said, "I left him at the Trager's home with four team members guarding him, and taking care or Amanda."The phone of Tom rang it was Adam, after hanging up Tom said, "We need to get everyone to a safe place this is a wide-spread attack, the gardener of the Cheng's attempted to kidnap Adam Jr. It appears that Ella, Declan, and Luca are at Victoria Falls in the house of Ann, she was not involved, but apparently, Cassidy ask her for the house in payment for the treatment for Declan. Ann and I were planning to go and attempt a rescue them today. The gardener confessed and confirmed that they are there." Ron is driving Shuang, Adam, Adam Jr, and George to Victoria Falls.

Jessi said, "I think that we need to go to get Amanda and Cassidy, and go to Victoria Falls, we could stay at the house of Adam. Do you think we can get some of the men in a helicopter, and send them to try to rescue Ella, Declan, and Luca? We'll need a second helicopter to fly the family to safety. Kyle, you and Nate should go with the team to help. I'll fly with the family to keep them, and Kanu safe."Jessi had Kanu in her arms and he was holding on to her.

Josh asked, "What about Andy?"Jessi said, "She is coming with us, and Josh you have a lot of things you will need to explain to Andy." Lori said, "Andy why don't you call your mother's, and I'll ask them to let you sleep over, Josh will explain."Andy said, "Okay."Then turning to Josh she said, "You better tell me what is going on knucklehead, or I am going to be very upset with you." Josh kissed her temple and said, "As soon as we get to a safe place Andy."

In the Forest near Victoria Falls, Declan had a gun to the head of Mark, and was having him walk in front of him. He thought he could use him as a human shield if the kidnappers caught up with them. Luca was carrying Ella, and they were getting near to the high way.

The security team of Ann was entering the forest, and Ann was waiting with her bodyguard in the car near a side road. Not far from there, Ron parked his truck as they were waiting for the rest to join them. Adam Jr. and George were out of the car. Adam Jr. suddenly sensed the presence of his twin sister not far from there, they had always been connected, but since they started working with Adam, their awareness of the connection was much higher.

As they were walking towards the highway, Declan saw Ann's team, and the group avoided them by changing course. Adam Jr. said, "George Ella is not far from here I sense her."The two brothers started walking following Adam Jr. perceptions. Declan, and Luca decided to take a break, Luca was getting worried, Ella was still very cold, and her respirations were still quite slow. He kept her on his lap, kissed her forehead, and whisper words of love in to her ear.

Adam Jr. and George saw the group, they barely recognized them, as they were dirty, dressed in thorn filthy Long John's, and had lost a significant amount of weight. Adam Jr. knew it was they, because he could feel Ella strongly. After checking their surroundings, they approached them.

Adam Jr. and George kneeled by their sister, Adam Jr. asked in a worried voice, "What happened to Ella?" Luca said, "Good to see you guys. Ella slowed her metabolism to make our kidnappers believe she was dead, I think she is breathing a little faster now, but I'm worried. She is very cold."George was already taking his robe off, to put it on his sister. Declan asked, "Do you have a car? We need to get away as soon as possible; I think they are looking for us."

Ann was not far from there, as any mother, she recognized Declan's voice at a distance, and her and her bodyguard started walking towards that direction. Declan heard the food steps, and prepare himself to defend the group. He told them, "Get going, I'll try to stop them, I'll use this useless piece of crap as a shield."He was referring to Mark.

It was a good thing that Declan could keep his cool in stressful situations, and that Tom was training him right, otherwise, he might have killed his mother. He was hiding behind a three, and had Mark in front of him, as soon as he saw a human figure he got ready to shoot, but recognized his mother. Ann saw him and said, "Declan! You are a life! Oh, Declan!" By this point, Ann had her arms around him, and was kissing his cheek. Adam, Shuang, and Ron were looking for the boys. They spotted Adam Jr. carrying someone in his arms, and ran towards them. Shuang realize it was Ella, and rushed towards her to evaluate the situation.

Adam asked, "Luca what happened to Ella?"After listening to the explanation, Shuang said, "Why we don't try to contact her, and see if we can help her to get out of this state faster." Adam Jr. sat with his twin sister on his lap. He and his parents started trying to make contact with Ella's mind, with George and Luca watching.

A few feet away Declan got more hugs, and kisses from his mother that he thought was possible. Finally, Ann stopped, and looked at Declan with tears in her eyes. She noticed that her son was dirty, barefooted, dressed in thorn long johns, and seemed to have lost at least fifteen pounds since she last saw him. She took his hands in hers and thought he was cold. She said, "Shawn please get the blanket from the car my son is cold."Declan said, "Mom, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Ann put the blanket around Declan's shoulders, and said, "Looking for you baby, I just realized that someone I know is behind the kidnapping, and I came to look for you. Tom was supposed to be here too, he called me few minutes ago, and told me he is on his way. Come with me, you must be tired, hungry and thirsty, let's get you in the car, I have water and snacks there."Declan was going to protest, and say he needed to protect his friends, but realized that Adam and Shuang were there, it would be best to get his mother away. He also saw Ron, and called him. Ron approached Declan, and after giving him a manly hug he said, "You stink kid, but I am so happy you are safe. We have all been worried about you."Declan smiled at Ron, and said,"What do you expect when I was on duty for over five weeks?"Ron Chuckled, and Declan said, "Ron this is my mother, and mom this is Ron a mentor and friend."Ron said, "Nice to meet you mam."Ann said, "Nice to meet you too sir."Declan said, "Ron I am going with my mom to the car."Ron knew Ann was a Latnok member, and thought that was a good idea, it would get her away from his boss and his family. He said, "Okay Declan, I'll keep an eye on you until Tom gets here," and gave him a burner phone.

Ann did not understand why Ron had to keep an eye on Declan, when he was obviously safe with her. Her and Declan got in to her Limousine, and Ann asked Declan, "Would you like Sprite or Dr. Pepper?" Declan said, "Dr. Pepper, thanks." He opened the Dr. Pepper his mother gave him, and realized how hungry and thirsty he was. He gulped the soda down, and then his mother gave him a pack of Trail mix, and an energy bar, again he eat it faster than he knew he could eat. Ann opened another Dr. Pepper for him and this time he drank it slower. He said, "Thanks mom, this is so much better that the diet of bread and water I've been on."His mother hugged him and said, "I'm sorry this happened to you, but I am glad you are safe now. I will make sure that those responsible pay for what they've done."She thought to herself,_I cannot believe Grace and Michael have become common criminals__**.**_ Then she handed him another packet of Trail mix, but Declan's stomach had shrunk, and he could not eat it.

Ella started warming up, and her breathing became normal, then she opened her eyes and saw her family, and Luca surrounding her. She said, "Thanks for helping me to come out, but it sure was relaxing."Everyone had to laugh. Luca took the opportunity to squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead, before she got hugs, and kisses from her brother's and her parents.

The group heard helicopters and realized they were Tom's helicopters, one of them landed in a clearing not far from there. From the helicopter, the team with Kyle's help had spotted the group. The helicopter landed, and the team started walking towards them. Kyle and Nate decided to run, as Kyle was sure it was their family with Ella and Luca. Kyle got there a couple of minutes before Nate. He kneeled with the rest of them, and could not resist giving his sister and Luca a hug. He told Ella, "I'm glad you are back I missed you." Then turning to Luca he said, "It's good to see you. I'm glad both of you are safe now." Then he asked, "Where is Declan?"Nate got there, and Kneeled near Adam Jr. and Ella, he gave Ella a bear hug lifting her from Adam's Jr. lap and said, "It's so good to have you back sis, I missed you." Then turning to Luca, he said, "And you too man, I have talked to your mother, and she is worried sick. First thing, you need to call her."Then she handed Luca his phone.

Kyle said again, "Guys where is Declan?"Ron approached him and said, "Come with me Kyle."Kyle followed Ron, and wondered if Declan was hurt. Ron guided him to a Limousine and said, "Declan is in there with his mom."Kyle opened the door and stick his head in, seeing Declan was there, he got in, and hugged Declan. Then asked, "Are you okay man?" Declan said, "As well as can be expected after being in a basement for over five weeks. I do have information to share with you and Foss."Kyle said, "I'm sure but first take care of yourself."Then turning to Ann, he said, "Hi, Ann, I am glad you finally have Declan with you."Ann said, "Me to Kyle, me to."

Kyle told Declan, "Your mom has helped a lot. She even offered to pay half the 500 million ransom they were asking for."Declan turned to his mother, and asked with a puzzled face, "Mom why would you do that?"Ann put her arm around his shoulders and said, "Because you are my son Declan, and to me you are worth much more than any amount of money." Tears started running down Declan's cheeks, and he hugged his mom, who held him close to her, as she stroke his hair, and cried with him. Kyle decided to get out quietly. It was a private moment between Declan and his mom.

When Kyle got out of the car, Tom approached him, and said, "I talk to the men of Ann, and Declan did a good job, they found two of the kidnappers tied in the basement of Ann. He also got Mark, and Ron has him in the trunk. Do you know if the kid is okay?" Kyle said, "He is Tom, but he is having a moment with his mom."

Inside the limousine, Declan and his mother were crying. Declan realized his mother truly loved him; it was overwhelming for him, as he truly believed his parents didn't care about him, and he was only a burden for them. He thought Ann was only interested in a superficial relationship with him, probably out of guilt, in the best-case scenario. Ann was crying because her son was finally with her and safe, she had been worried sick, and unable to eat or sleep properly since she did not know if Declan was dead or alive, or maybe being hurt.

After Ella opened her eyes, it took her a while to be able to sit up. Shuang noticed Ella looked pale, undernourished, and dirty. Her hair looked greasy even in a braid and her face and hands had dirt on them. She also realized she was barefooted, and wearing thorn, long John's under her brother's robe. Luca looked just as bad, and Ella and he were leaning on one another, while holding hands.

Kyle walked over, and handed Luca and Ella, each a soda, a protein bar, and a bag of trail mix that the Ann had given him for them. Luca said, "Thank you,"before gulping his soda down, and eating the snacks up in no time. Ella said after she was finished, "Thanks Kyle, this snacks are the most nutritious food we've had since we were kidnapped."Luca added, "Much better than water, and stale bread."

Shuang wondered if Ella and Luca needed medical care, but decided against it. First, she needed to know if their security team had traitors in it. The kid's looked healthy enough. She would check them, and take care of them at the cabin.

Tom came over and said, "Adam, let's get your family in a helicopter, and going. I'll keep Kyle and Nate with me, later I will fill you in the details." The family and Luca walked to the helicopter and the helicopter took off. The sky was still dark; it would be at least a couple of hours before sunrise.

Then Tom went, and knocked at the door of Ann's limousine, and then opened the door, he smiled at Declan and said, "Good to see you kid, do you think you can come out to discuss some details." Ann said, "Why you don't come in here to talk to Declan, he is barefooted, and weak."Tom thought it was not an ideal situation, but what else could he do, after all Ann was Declan's mother, and had been very helpful. Declan said, "I'm okay. I can go out."Tom told him, "Let's listen to your mother, I'll get Kyle and Nate."

Over in Adam's Cabin the Trager's including Kanu were trying to get some sleep. Jessi was sitting in the living room with Kanu, who was sleeping in her arms. Amanda was keeping her company, as she could not sleep, because she was worried about Nate. Andy was sleeping with Lori on a queen size bed, and Josh was sleeping on a comforter on the floor of the same bedroom. Jessi though she needed to be alert, and ready to defend her family, even if they had a good number of men outside. She looked at her baby, and thought she would rather die defending him, that to let someone take him away or harm him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't have a beta reader.**


	2. The Board

**Please review, it means a lt to me and it keeps me going. Even a couple of words are appreciated.**

The Board

Jessi heard a helicopter landing and looked out the window. She opened the door and waited. Once every one was in, Jessi went and hugged Ella. She said, **Ella! I'm so happy you are back, and in one piece. **Then looking at Luca she said, **I'm also happy you are back. S**he gave the sleeping baby to Shuang, took Ella's hand and said, **finally, I get a turn to help you look human again. **Ella laughed, and followed Jessi, who guided her to one of the bedrooms, and closed the door.

After taking a good look at Ella, Jessi said, **let me get the shower ready for you, do you need help getting undressed? **Ella said, **I don't think so, but I'll take some help unbraiding my hair. **

A few minutes later Ella was taking a shower, and appreciating it more than ever. She asked Jessi to help her wash her back, and her feet, as she was feeling slightly dizzy. Jessi also helped Ella to dry up, and moisturized her skin, while Ella was wrapped in a towel. Then told her, **I, am sorry, you are going to have to wear a bathrobe until we are able to go to town, and get clothes. ** Ella said, **it beats wearing those thorn dirty Long Johns. Mom told me about the attacks, I'm glad everyone is safe, especially Kanu. The worst part of being captive was not knowing if the baby was safe or not. **

Jessi took a brush, and started combing her sister's hair, which was so much like her own. She said, **Kanu has been very worried about you too. We all have. Are you okay? **Ella allowed herself to cry, she did not want to cry in front of her parents, she was especially concerned about her mother who had dark circles around her eyes. Jessi hugged her, while she cried. After a few minutes, Ella calmed down.

Jessi asked her, **did the kidnappers hurt you? **Her sister responded, **other than a few bruises, and scratches during transportation no. But they did try to starve us, and it was nerve wrecking to be in that basement for so long, without knowing what they were planning to do with us. **Jessi hugged her and said, **I hate Cassidy and Grace; they have to be expelled from Latnok, and turned to the authorities.**

Declan ended up having to go with his mother, who would not have it any other way. They stopped at his house to pick clothes, and now he was at Ann's house taking a shower. After the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror, and decided to keep the beard at least for a few more days. It made him look older, and reminded him that he was an adult, as he turned eighteen in the basement.

When Declan got out of the shower, his mother was waiting for him. She told him, **let's go to the dining room, I have a sandwich, milk, and cookies waiting for you. **He responded, **thanks mom. **Once Declan was eating his mother asked, **do you know why they kidnapped you? **He considered his answer carefully and said, **I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. **

He continued eating; suddenly he felt the arms of Lilly his baby sister around him. She kissed his cheek and said, **I'm glad you are back from where ever you were, mom really missed you. **Declan realized Ann had not told Lilly all that was going on. He said, **it's nice to be back Lilly. I missed you all.**

While Declan was a sleep in one of the bedrooms. Ann started calling the board members to request an emergency meeting. Lester was listening to his mom make the calls. He never bought the story of Declan being out of the country on a vacation. He would talk to his brother later, something bad had happened to Declan, he looked tired and very underweight.

The sun started coming out as Tom, Nate, and Kyle arrived at the cabin. They opened the door, and found Jessi sleeping on the recliner with the baby in her arms. When she heard them, she woke up as well as Kanu.

Kanu hoped out of Jessi's arms in to Kyle's arms, and said, **I'm glad you are back daddy. Did you get rid of the bad guys? **Kyle kissed his head, and said, **some of them Kanu, don't worry, mommy and I will take care of you. **Jessi stood up and kissed Kyle.

Tom said, **we need to talk, let's sit outside, so we won't get everyone up. **They excited quietly and sat on the steps of the porch. Kyle said, **let me update you Jessi, you probably already know that Cassidy and Grace are behind the attacks, and the kidnappings. Declan overheard Mark, and Cassidy talking, he heard the name of Ronald Lee come up. It does not appear he is involved in the current attack or the kidnappings but in the Congo project.**

Nate said, **we'll have to look more in to that project, Kanu and I come from there, and they might be creating more people like us. ** Kanu started sobbing;Kyle held him close, kissed his head and asked him, **what's wrong son? **Kanu simply shook his head, as he continued sobbing, and soon he was a sleep in Kyle's arms. Nate decided he would not mention the Congo project in front of Kanu ever again.

Jessi asked, **do we have a plan? **Kyle responded, **we do, as we speak Ann is calling an Emergency board meeting. She is very upset because Cassidy kidnapped Declan. **

Tom said, **before that meeting we need to go and interrogate Michael and Mark.**

Jessi said, **is sounds like a good plan. I think we should let our parents know before we leave. **

Over at the cabin, everyone was waking up, to the smell of the breakfast, Kyle and Jessi were preparing with the ingredients that Ron brought with him. After dropping Mark at the warehouse, he went to buy groceries while one of the female members went to get clothes for the family.

The first ones to make it to the Kitchen were Ella, and Luca who were very hungry. They were dressed in bathrobes, the only thing they could find to wear in Adam's cabin after taking a shower. Jessi said, **sit down guys, we'll have your plates ready in no time.**

After Ella finished her breakfast, Jessi went to help her to get dressed. She said, **it seems you lost 12 pounds, how are you feeling? **Ella said, **better after breakfast. I was very hungry. **Jessi said, **I understand, you'll probably get hungry often until you put that weight back on. I know I was hungry all the time when I was underweight. **Ella hugged Jessi, and said, **you've been through so much Jessi. I don't know how you manage to function so well. **Jessi told her, **one of my mom's is a psychologist she has helped me a lot. **Ella said, **I might need some help, but I'm not sure. **Her sister told her, **give it a few weeks, you might feel better on your own, if not I'm sure my mom can recommend a good psychologist.**

After breakfast, Kyle told his biological father, **Adam I need to talk to you it's important. **His father said, **sure Kyle, I'm always available for you. **They both went out the door, and sat on a fallen tree about 50 feet from the house. Kyle said, **last night when Michael Cassidy attacked me, he told me we are brothers, and said Grace is my mother. Is it true? **

Adam looked at him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, **it is Kyle: Grace is your egg donor. **Kyle was silent for a while, and then asked, **why did you choose Grace to be my egg donor? **Adam said, **my first choice was Sarah, but it was impossible. Grace volunteered, and I thought she was a good candidate. She was brilliant, and a member of the board. Back then, she was a dreamer, and her main interest was the advancement of science, or at least that is the way I saw her. Maybe I was blind to her dark side, or maybe she developed it later. I'm, sorry Kyle, I never thought your egg donor would view you as a computer, or as her property, which is why I didn't tell you earlier. It has nothing to do with you Kyle. In my opinion she is a bad mother, she does not think much of Michael either, and uses him for her own gain. **

Kyle sat silent for a long while. Adam had an arm around his shoulders, and appeared worried. Finally, Kyle said, **it is okay Adam, she is only an egg donor, and I already have two excellent mothers. At least now I know where my dark side comes from, I will work even harder to keep that part of me under control, I don't want to end up like Grace or Michael. As far as Michael, even if we are biologically related, it does not makes us brothers. If he was my brother, he would have never attacked me with a teaser, and he would have never try to kidnap my son. I already have five brothers that love me, and that I love. **Kyle included Declan in the count.

Adam said, **Kyle, I don't think you have a dark side, not like Grace or Michael. ** Kyle said, **I'm not sure about that, I'd like to talk to you about it at some point. **His father responded, **I'm, always here for you son.**

A few hours later Kyle, Jessi, Nate, and Kanu arrived to the emergency meeting. The trio did not feel comfortable leaving the baby behind, as Grace most likely knew about the meeting, and could try to kidnap him. They had several members of their security team outside surrounding the perimeter discreetly. In case of emergency Jessi would be first in command.

As soon as his mother left for the meeting, Declan left the house, and got in to Tom's truck. Tom told him, **I wish I did not have to bother you, but I need you to give the police the details of the kidnaping, and what you heard, being you were one of the victims.**

Declan said, **you are not bothering me, it's part of my job, and I can't wait to tell the police what happened. I hope they go to prison. **

Over at the cabin Josh and Andy were talking. Josh had told Andy the most relevant facts; she needed to know in order to understand what was going on. Andy said, **all that you told me sounds like something out of a book of Isaac Asimov the famous science fiction writer. **Josh said, **it might sound like science fiction, but is not, however I think science is involved. **Andy thought about it and said, **Jessi and Kyle are so cool! I have to say that Jessi is the smartest, that's why we always kick Kyles and your butt in G-force.** Josh said **whatever! **Then he kissed her. Andy asked, **how much danger am I in? **Josh thought about it and said, **I don't know Andy, I guess some danger because of your association to me, and my family. I'll ask Foss. **Andy said, **you better hurry up, I'm supposed to be back home tonight.**

Over at the meeting Ann met the Trio and the baby. She asked,** is this baby your son? **Jessi answered, **yes, he is, we have genetic testing to confirm it. He was created in the Congo Lab the same as Nate.**

Ron Maxwell walked up to the group and said, **why did you bring a baby to an emergency meeting? **Kyle had Kanu sleeping in his arms, he looked at Ron, and told him, **because we don't think he is safe without us, we can discuss it at the meeting.**

Before long, all the board members were sitting at the table. Nate was sitting behind Kyle and Jessi, and had the sleeping baby in his arms.

Grace was there too, and able to talk, she knew her situation was precarious. She thought to save herself she needed to make the board believe she knew nothing of what Michael had done. Part of it was true; she would have never made so many mistakes. She coursed her luck for having a stupid son.

Grace started as the board chairman, **It is nice to be back with you my dear friends and colleagues, I see we have two new board members. Welcome aboard Kyle and Jessi. I am particularly happy you are on the board Kyle; I am sure by now you know we are biologically related.**

Kyle looked at her and said, **yes Grace, your son Michael told me that after he broke in to my house, attacked me with a powerful Taser, threatened my family, and tried to kidnap me.**

Ann said, **that is part of the reason I've called this emergency meeting. **Looking at Grace she said, **your son Michael is out of control, he has turned in to a common criminal. He kidnapped my son, Ella the daughter of Adam and Sarah, who Dr. Cheng adopted. As well as her boyfriend. Then he asked for a five hundred million dollars ransom. Grace, are you really that desperate for money? **

Grace acted as if she was shocked and even managed to shade a few tears. She said, **I don't know what you are talking about Ann, are you sure my boy was involved? **

Ann was furious she said, **yes, I am. My son heard Michael in the house, also Mark who works for you is involved, and admitted Michael gave him orders to kidnap the three victims. My son included.**

Nate requested permission to speak and said, **Grace, Mark said, you are involved in the kidnappings, he said, your real objective was to kidnap Kanu, whom you created in Congo, just as you created me. **Mark had never said that, but Nate knew it would decrease the confidence of Grace.

Grace was starting to turn pale. Jessi said, **Grace we know you created Kanu, and for that, we are thankful, but we are very angry with you, Ronald Lee, and Brian for what you did to him. **Kyle said, **we found our son Kanu in the basement of Brian, where he held Jessi. They had our baby naked in a cage, and half starved. Let me pass you some pictures.**

The board members started looking at the pictures, and appeared shocked, especially Rita and Jacob, who were looking at Grace, and Ronald Lee angrily. Ronald said, **I was not involved in keeping your baby in a cage. Certainly, I know nothing about any kidnapping. Ann, you know I would never hurt your children. **

Grace said, **I was not involved either; it was Brian acting on his own. I am sorry all of this happened, but why would I hurt my own grandson? **

Kanu woke up, and when he saw Grace and Ronald Lee, he screamed in fear and leaped in to his mother's arms. He said, **mommy that woman, Mrs. Kingsley and, that man Mr. Lee are that ones that put me in the cage. **Jessi held him close, and told him, **don't worry Kanu, mommy, daddy and Uncle Nate are not going to let anyone hurt you. **Kanu buried his face in his mother's chest as he sobbed quietly.

Rita said, **obviously this child is telling the truth. I move to propose the termination of Grace, and Ronald Lee membership with Latnok. **Erik said, **I second the motion, and I also would like to terminate Michael's membership. **Ron Maxwell said, **the motion stands, all in favor of expelling Grace, Ronald and Michael from Latnok, raise your hand. **All the remaining members raised their hands. Grace and Ronald took their rings off, and exited the meeting room.

Julia said, **I think we have a bigger problem that what we realize. I want to add to the agenda for our next meeting, discussing the implementation of an accountability mechanism to monitor the activities of our members. **Jessi said, **I second the motion. **All the members raised their hands and Ron Maxwell said, **as the interim board president, I will make sure it is added to the Agenda. **

Erik said, **I move to propose, Dr. Nathaniel Baylin, the son of Adam our founder and Sarah our cofounder, to become a board member. We all know him, it is unnecessary for us to review his qualifications. **Before anyone could oppose it, Kyle and Jessi said, simultaneously, **I second the motion. **Ron Maxwell again called the members to vote. Kyle, Jessi, Ann, Erik, Stephanie, Joseph, Julia and Jacob raised their hands. Ron Maxwell said, **the motion stands, Nathaniel you are now a board member, please come join us, we will have a ring made four you. It should be ready by our next meeting. **Nate sat right across from Jessi. Both Kyle and Jessi gave him wide smiles. Nate felt like he was floating. He would never be the slave of the board again, now he was a board member of Latnok: one of the most powerful organizations on the face of the earth.

While the board meeting was going on, Tom and Declan arrived at the warehouse. Declan almost fell when Lori gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She said, **I'm glad you are safe Declan, thanks for beating Mark up. **Declan asked, **what are you doing here Lori? **Lori said, **I wanted to have a chance to give that jerk a piece of my mind and to slap him, and…. I also wanted to see you. **Declan blushed and said, **I'm glad you are here Trager, now I know I'm back home.**

The police came, and Declan told them what had happened. They arrested Michael and Mark, and asked Tom to get the rest of the victims to the police station as soon as possible. Tom said, **I will officer, as soon as it is safe for them. **Tom took Declan back to his mother's house, and send Lori back to the cabin in a helicopter.

At the airport, Grace and Ronald Lee were aboard a private jet that would take them to Congo. They believed Mark had betray them, and wanted to take no chances.

Once the jet took off, Ronald said, **things are getting ugly my dear, what are we going to do?** Grace said, **hide until people forget about us. Try to recover our facility, and move forward with our experiments. Once we have the perfect human weapon, and more human computers, we will be able to sell them for a fortune. I have no plans of ending up poor. ** Ronald said, **brilliant, we do have some friends with important positions in that country. **

Declan went in to his mother's house and he found Lester eating Lunch at the dining room. He said, **hi, man nice to see you. **Lester gave him a brotherly hug and said, **good to see you to Declan, I was very worried about you. **A member of the kitchen staff asked Declan what he wanted for lunch, and came back a while later with a plate that had a hot dog, French fries and a pickle on it.

Lester said, **It looks like you lost a bunch of weight, are you okay? **Declan asked, **where did mom tell you I was? **His brother replied, **on an out of the country vacation, the girls believed it. But not me, I know they kidnapped you. **Declan said, **that's what happened Lester. I did lose a lot of weight, but otherwise, I am, okay.**

After Declan and his brother finished eating, they went to Lester's room. Lester said, **where did you go this morning? I saw you get in to a truck. **His older brother answered, **I went with Tom Foss to give information to the police, so they could arrest the people responsible for the kidnappings. **At that moment Ann opened the door and said, **Lester, why aren't you at school?** The boy answered, **because I wanted to see Declan, you realize I know what really happened. **Ann said, **I trust you will not tell your sisters. Of course, not, **Lester responded.

Ann looked at Declan and asked, **Declan why did Tom ask you to identify the kidnappers, it could be dangerous. **Declan said, **not identifying them could be dangerous to. Don't worry I'll be fine. **

Over at the cabin Kyle, Jessi and Nate were telling the family what had happened, and informed them Tom was making sure it was safe to return home. Every one congratulated Nate for getting on the Latnok board. Later Shuang approached him, and said, **I'm very proud of you son, you deserve to be in that board, but I am also worried. Are you sure, it's not too hard for you to work with the people that mistreated you?** Nate thought about it and responded, **I guess it could be at times, but with Grace gone it will be much easier. I do feel safer being part of the board, and I believe Kyle, Jessi and I, with the help of some board members can transform Latnok. **Nate paused for a few minutes, and then said, **I prefer transforming Latnok over bringing it down, after all you and dad started it. I guess I am a sentimental.**

Later that evening everyone was able to go back, home. Kyle and Jessi decided to stay with the Cheng's as Nate was next door to the Trager's. In the morning, they went to school, and took Kanu with them.

Later that evening Kyle, Jessi and Kanu were visiting Declan. Their friend said, **now I'm really not going to graduate from high school this year, after missing more than five weeks of school. **Kyle told him, **you'll graduate Declan, but you'll have to transfer to Liberty High School, that is the school we are attending. They'll help you to catch up, and we will graduate together. **Declan said, **sounds like a plan, I'll go and register tomorrow. **

Over at the Cheng's, Ella and Luca were talking. Ella said, **I guess both of us are going to have to wait until the fall semester to go back to college. **Luca said, **I know, in the mean time I am going to have to find a job. **Ella said, **I think, I'll find a job too, or I'll be bored silly. **Shuang walked in to the family room and said, **before that, you need to recover, and put weight on. Both of you will be seeing Dr. Hodgkin's tomorrow for a checkup. **

The following weekend, Ann had a surprise birthday party for Declan, who was surprised his mother remembered his birthday. He had not had a birthday party since his father stop getting au pairs to care for him when he was eleven.

The doorbell rang, and it was Jackie, Declan wondered how his mother knew about her. He walked to her, and they kissed lightly. His girlfriend asked, **what are you doing here? **He laughed thinking she was joking and said, **it is my birthday party after all you know. **Ann approached them, and kissed Jackie then said, **do you know each other? **Her son said, **of course, after all we are dating. **Ann turned pale and said, **mmm… Declan, Jackie is the daughter of my brother Julius, and Jackie, Declan is my son. **Declan said, **mom, can we talk at a private place? **

The tree of them went to the office of Ann, and closed the door. Declan said, **mom, are you saying Jackie and I are cousins? **His mother responded, **I am, afraid so son. I am sorry Declan, if I had not stay out of your life, Jackie and you would not be in this predicament. **

Jackie said, **Declan, you know how much I care about you, and I hate to do this today, but it sounds like we can only be friends. **Tears were running down her face. Declan hugged her, and said, **I know Jackie, I hate it to, but there is not much choice, friends then? **She responded after breaking the hug, **yes friends. **

He gave her a sad smile and said, **you know Jackie, I always knew that you were too much for me, and that someday you would move on. I guess I'm lucky we will remain friends with no hard feelings, and maybe someday, I will be able to see you as a cousin, but is going to take some time. **

Jackie looked at him, and said, **Declan, you really don't know how much you are worth. I envy the lucky girl that will get you; she will be getting a great man. It will also take me a while to see you as a cousin, or as a friend only, but I agree, I'm glad we will be staying in each other's life. **

Jackie left discreetly after Declan cut his cake. Lori notice something was wrong with Declan; she approached him and asked, **what is wrong McDonough? **Declan took her hand, and asked, **are you up for a walk Trager? ** They went to take a walk on the beach, and Declan told Lori what happened, she said, **that's hard McDonough, remember I am here for you if you need to talk. I really care about you. **He looked at her and said, **thanks, if you need to talk about Mark, I'm here for you too. I've always care a lot about you Lori. **

Declan stayed at his mother's house a few more days, and then decided to move back to his home. He was surprised to find his father there. His father said, **Declan we need to talk. **He responded, **sure dad, are we going golfing? **His father thought about it and said, **I guess, get ready, and let's get going.**

Once at the golf course as they were playing, father and son started talking. The father of Declan said, **look Declan you are eighteen now, I thought I would keep the house until you graduated high school, but I found out you missed 5 weeks of school, and I know you are not attending Beach Wood High anymore. It's your life son, you are an adult now, and I am finished with my job. I'm selling the house, as you know I really don't spend much time in it. I prefer my penthouse, you have one week to move out. I'll give you 10,000 dollars for you to start out, and then you are on your own.**

Declan was not that surprised, of course his father wouldn't care to ask him what had happened, and he was not about to tell him. He said, **I understand dad, I appreciate all you've done for me growing up. Thank you for offering me that money, but I don't need it. I have a job, and some savings. I'll be okay, and I will be out of the house by tomorrow, it will not take me long to pack what I have. **His father said, **feel free to take as much as you want with you, including furniture. **Declan said, **I'll take you on that one; I'm kind of a sentimental. **

After Declan finished playing golf with his father, he called Tom and they agreed to meet at the warehouse later that day.

That day Nate was at UW teaching a class, he had decided to accept the assistant professorship as he enjoyed teaching, and wanted to keep an eye on George to make sure he was safe. He would be turning 22 that Friday; Amanda had turn 18 three weeks after her mother died, and understandably, did not want a big celebration, he simply took her out to dinner, and to a concert. He had celebrated his birthday very few times, while Mr. Yu, was still alive. He always bought him cupcakes to take to his class, and took him shopping for clothes. The good memories made him smile. He thought maybe Amanda, and he could go out for dinner and a movie on his birthday.

Over at the Cheng's, Ella and Shuang were planning a surprise birthday party for Nate while they were eating lunch. Shuang said, **I hope Nate will like his party. **Ella said, **me to. The thing is that he doesn't have many friends, actually other than Michael who is in jail, I don't know of any other friends. **

Luca had stayed out of the conversation, but saw an opportunity to contribute. He said, **what about his friends from the experimental music group. **Ella said, **that is a good idea, I'll see if Amanda knows how to contact them. **Luca continued, **I don't know if Nate would like it or not, but he did have a few friends at the boarding school, maybe we could see if they can make it. **Shuang asked, **how do you know that Luca? **He responded, **As you know** **Nate and I attended the same boarding school, and were friends, since we are about the same age, and we both participated in the working program. **Ella said looking at her fiancée, **then you are in charge of trying to find the childhood friends of Nate.**

Over at the warehouse Declan was talking to Tom who told him, **I'm sorry your father has taken such a drastic decision. What are you planning to do? **Declan said, **I am going to get a storage unit to put my things, and I'll stay at an extended stay hotel, while I find an apartment. **

Declan spend the evening packing, the next day, Tom, Kyle, Jessi, Nate, Josh, Lori and some team members helped Declan to move out of his father's house. After putting his things in a storage unit, he drove to a Town Home Hotel that was in the neighborhood, and got himself a one-bedroom unit. Lori called him and asked if she could drop by.

An hour later Lori was knocking at the door of Declan, who opened the door and said, **come in Lori, **as he kissed her cheek. Loris said, **I brought Chinese food as a home warming present. **Declan laughed and said, **I would hardly called this place a home, but thank you anyway, I love Chinese food, are you staying to eat with me? **

Lori started getting the food out and said, **of course I am. **They started eating and Lori said, **Hey McDonough, how does it feel to be on your own? **Declan taught about it and said, **I guess okay, give me a little more time, and I'll give you a better answer. **

After they finished eating Declan said, **hey Lori, why don't we go to the movies? **Lori said, **I have a better idea, why don't we watch a movie on pay per view here, and make the free popcorn they gave you.**

Lori and Declan sat close to each other on the love seat, half way through the movie, Lori put her head on Declan's shoulder, and Declan put an arm around her waist. Then before the movie was over Declan kissed Lori, and she responded enthusiastically. When they broke the kiss, Declan looked deep in to her eyes and said, **Lori you know how much I care about you, will you give me a second chance? **Lori responded by kissing him, and then said, **okay, as long as you promise to do better than last time. **He told her, **that will be easy to do.**

On Nate's birthday, Amanda said, **hey Nate let's go out for dinner. **Nate said, **okay. **When they got to the car, Amanda insisted on driving. Nate sat in his seat and while Amanda was driving, he wondered why no one remembered his birthday other than Amanda. He thought, "With everything that has happened, I guess it's easy to forget things, plus it is only a birthday, and I would not expect them to remember, after all, I have never celebrated a birthday with my family". As much as he tried to make justifications the truth was, he was feeling hurt and down, after all his parents did remember Kyle's and Jessi's birthday.

When Amanda parked the car, Nate was surprised they were at his parents' home. Amanda almost had to push him through the door, and to Nate's surprise, a large group started singing happy birthday. His sadness was rapidly substitute by happiness and excitement. His mom and dad came to hug him, and said, **happy birthday!** He said, **thanks! You've really gone out of your way for me.** Adam and Shuang smiled at him, and did not get a chance to say anything else as Ella and Jessi were already pulling Nate to the garden where his friends from the band started playing, Amanda was right behind him, and pulled him to dance with her, then gave him a chance to dance with his two sisters.

Luca found him, and Nate was surprised to see Nick a friend from his childhood. They went and sat to eat dinner together, after Nate grabbed Amanda, and Luca grabbed Ella. Nate told Nick, **what a surprise, I'm glad you are here. **Nick said, **Luca found me, I don't live far from Seattle, I'm glad I was able to come; it seems to me like you are doing well in life. **Nate smiled and said, **I cannot complain, things are going better that I ever imagined. **Nate, Nick and Luca spend some time catching up on things. Nate was careful not to mention his parents; instead, she introduced them as his mentors, and the adoptive parents of his brothers and sisters. Nick said, **incredible, you and Luca are going to be brother's in law. It certainly is a small world. **

The rest of the night went great, Nate had the time of his life, and it was the best birthday he could remember. When the birthday party was over Kyle, Jessi and Kanu decided to spend the night there. Declan had brought his brother with him, and stayed at his mother after the party.

The next morning every one woke up late and started the day with brunch at home. Kanu insisted on sitting close to Nate. The baby asked Nate, **how does it feel to have a birthday party? **Nate said, **great Kanu. **Kanu said, **that is what I thought, you know I turn two next Friday. It will be my first birthday party; over at the lab in Congo we didn't have parties. **His uncle told him, **when I was two, I lived in the lab at Congo, my brother Math and I had our birthday on the same day, my foster mother, roasted grasshopper's for us, and gave each one of us a ball she made. **Kanu said, **I like grasshopper's, hmm…Uncle Nate, if my Uncle Math is your brother, why don't you guys look alike? **Nate said, **we are brothers by love, not by blood, the same as he is your Uncle even if you are not biologically related. **Kanu said, **Oh! I get it, I wish my family from Congo could be with me on Friday, but maybe someday, right daddy? **Kyle said, **I'll do all I can to make it happen.**

Later that day at lunch, Ann asked Declan, **how are things going for you? **Declan said, **okay I guess, I transferred to the same high school as Kyle and Jessi, it seems I'll be graduating on time, I applied to UW, that's where Lori my girlfriend plans to go. I hope I get accepted. **Lester said, **why wouldn't you?** Declan laughed and said, **for starters, I'm not as smart as you Lester, my grades for the first three years of high school suck, on top of everything I transferred to the troubled kids school after missing over five weeks of school. My SAT and ACT scores are pretty good, Kyle, Nate and Jessi helped me to study, that is really the only thing going for me. **

Ann said, **don't worry Declan, you are doing the best you can, especially after being kidnapped, honestly if you decided to take the rest of the year off, it would be understandable.** Declan smiled at his mother and said, **I guess you are right. **She asked, **is your father being supportive? **

Declan looked at her and said, **as much as always, he kicked me out of the house, and is selling it. He thinks I dropped out of High School, I suppose, I could have told him what really happened, but I didn't think it was worth. He did offer to give me some money to help me out, and he let me take whatever I wanted from the house. I did take some of the things that hold sentimental value for me, and I have them in storage, while I look for an apartment.**

Declan had not even consider telling his mother about it, he didn't think it would be of any interest to her, but she did ask how he was doing; he saw nothing wrong with being honest.

Ann looked at Declan, and consider what to say next, she realized Declan had no idea how worried his situation made her. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and asked, **where are you staying Declan? **He said, **at an extended stay hotel near my school. **His mother asked him, **do you have enough money Declan?** He said, **yes, I have a full time job. I did not even have to take the money my dad offered me. I'm an adult it's time for me to take care of myself.**

His brother asked Declan, **what type of job do you have? **He responded, **I've had this job for a while, it's a security job, and I enjoy it very much. **His sister Lilly said, **you mean you are a security guard at a store or a bank? **Declan smiled at her and said, **something like that, and I really cannot say much more.**

Ann did not like the answer of Declan she would talk more with him in private. She told him, **you know Declan you don't have to stay at a hotel, this is your home, why don't we go get your things, and you stay here for as long as you want. I know you are an adult, but you are still in High School, and I cannot help but to worry about you. Really, you have no need to work full time, I'd be happy to take care of you. **Ann wondered if that was the reason Declan had poor grades, he was too young to work full time, and take care of himself.

Declan said, **let me think about it, I don't know.**

That evening Kyle and Jessi were walking on the beach, while Kanu was with Shuang and Ella at home. They baby now felt comfortable with his parents being away for short periods of time.

As they walked, Kyle asked, **hey, Jess, what if we choose a wedding date. **Jessi said, **that sounds good, what about before spring break, of that way we can go on our honeymoon during the break. **Kyle said, **great idea lets go for it. I think we should tell our family, they'll tell us how to do it. We are not too good at social things. **Jessi kissed him, and then said, **you have that right, but having a weakness makes me more willing to believe we are human.** Kyle looked deep in to her eyes and said**, I don't care if we are human or not all I know is I love you. **He kissed her passionately ad she responded with equal intensity, they continued until their consciousness blended, each experience the deepness of the love that they had for each other.

* * *

Dear readers, sorry for the delay, but don't worry I am seeing this story to the end. I am committed to it and I enjoy writing it.

Will thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your consistency it helps me to keep going. In the next chapter I'm planing to use your idea for Kanu's birthday. It be nice if you became a member, it would be easier to send you a message.

Lady Jamboreemon I appreciate your encouragement.

Bman1106 thanks for your question, I plan to include a full answer in the next chapter. I really appreciate the time you took reviewing my story and helping me to keep it consistent.

Guest, thanks for the review

**Please review, it means a lt to me and it keeps me going. Even a couple of words are appreciated.**


	3. Spring is coming

Chapter 3

Spring is coming

At jail, Mark was sitting in his cell reflecting on the last few months of his life. Things had really gone downhill. His charges included kidnapping, requesting a ransom, attempted murder, torture and a few more. He was facing 30 years to life. He had called his parents who said they would send him some money for commissary but nothing else, as they had warned him of the danger. He had also lost Lori, he would never forget how he yelled at him calling him a traitor, and accusing him of taking advantage of her. She told him she hated him, and hoped he would spend the rest of his life rotting in prison. Well she might just get that. He wondered when he became so blind, that he agreed to use the woman that he loved, and meant all to him. He could not blame her for slapping him or yelling at him. She was right, as well as his parents.

Mark decided that he would take the offer of the prosecutor, testify against Cassidy, and if necessary against Grace. But the case against her was weak, as Michael denied her being involved, and she never spoke to him directly about the kidnappings. Besides, there was prove that she had suffer a "stroke" that left her unable to communicate for a long time. The DA was not very interested in her. The DA offered him to reduce his sentence to 15 years, and explained he was no eligible for a minimum-security prison because of the violent nature of his crime. If he behaved he would be in prison for 10 years, and then on parole for five or more years. That was better than spending his entire life in prison.

That Thursday all of the Cheng Family, the two Trager families, Adam, Nate, Amanda, Luca, Declan and Andy, as Jessi invited her, were flying to California to celebrate Kanu's Birthday. Nicole was so excited about Kanu's birthday that she allowed her kids to miss a day of school. Tom decide to fly with his team.

Kanu could not wait to get there. He was not sure what was more exciting going to Disneyland, or seeing his cousins again.

They arrived to the house late, and after having a snack, they all went to bed, as they wanted to be well rested for Kanu's birthday.

At the Seattle Airport a fly from Congo was landing, some of the passengers were there for a very specific reason. Their objective was clear, and they had no moral qualms to stop them. Shortly after landing, they were on their way to Grace's house.

Kanu woke up early that Friday. His parents hugged him, wished him a happy birthday, and sang for him. Then they put their bathing suits on, and joined George who was already surfing. Gorge spotted them at the beach, and made it back on top of a wave. He walked to Kanu kneeled by him, hugged him, and said, **Happy Birthday Kanu, I guess now you are a toddler instead of a baby. **Kanu smiled, and said, **yep I sure am.**

Kyle and Jessi had never surfed but it didn't take them long to figure it out. George stayed on the beach with Kanu, and helped him to build sand castles until Lisa and Jack Jr. showed up accompanied by their nanny. Lisa said, **Happy Birthday Kanu, I'm glad you came to California to celebrate of that way me and Jack get to miss a day of school. **Jack elbowed his sister and said, **Happy Birthday Kanu. Do you mind if we help with the castle?**

A few minutes later, the kids were happily building sand castles. Then Kanu saw his granny Shuang heading towards the beach, and ran towards her leaping in to her arms. Shuang catch him in her arms, and hugged him kissing his head. She said, **Happy Birthday sweetheart! **She carried him back to the sand Castle, and said, **Guy's Breakfast is ready. **

For breakfast, they had chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse, beacon, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, and juice. When they finish eating, they all sang happy Birthday, and after getting dressed, headed to Disney.

Kanu and his cousins were having a blast at Disneyland. Jessi and Kyle were avoiding any game that might scare Kanu as when they were riding on the Pirates of The Caribbean, he was so frighten that he leaped out of the boat, and started making his way to the exit. Kyle had to go after him, fortunately Jessi managed to erase all the footing using her cell phone. It was clear Kanu was a genius, but his imagination surpassed his intellect as it did with most two year olds. Except his imagination could create multiple scenarios in seconds.

The favorite ride of Kanu was it's a small world, it gave him hope that someday all of his family would be together. Nate had never been to Disneyland either, and was having almost as much fun as Kanu, he was thankful to have Kanu as a cover. He thought he was way too old to be having so much fun in an amusement park no matter how sophisticated.

At dinnertime, they went to celebrate at Goofy's Kitchen. Kyle, Jessi and Nicole had spent the previous week telling Kanu about Goofy, and how friendly and fun he was. It worked Kanu really enjoy himself, and even wanted a picture with each character, at the end all the characters came to sing happy birthday for him while he blew the candles.

After watching the fireworks, they headed home. Kanu fell asleep on the way home with a smile on his face. He woke up at home and went to open his presents at the family room.

Lisa said, **I'll pass you the presents Kanu. **The first present was a Dr. Zeus book. Kanu said, **Thank you grandma Nicole and Grandpa Stephen.** Next came a coloring books and crayons from Lori and Declan. Josh and Andy gave him sour patch kids. Jessi said, **how could you Josh, he might get addicted. **Josh said, **don't blame me blame the genes. **Kanu open the sour patch kids, and tasted one, in a matter of seconds the whole packet was gone. The toddler said, **mmm…yummy!**

Later that night Shuang was drinking tea in the seating room. Nate came to join her ad sat quietly by her side. She smiled at her son and asked **are you enjoying yourself?** He said,** too much maybe, I think I am a bit too old to have so much fun in Disneyland.** She squeezed his hand and said, **it's a park for children of all ages, including children at heart. **After a few seconds she added, **at least I get to be with you on your first visit to Disneyland. I missed all of you first milestones.** Nate reclined his head on her shoulder squeezed her hand and said, **then I'm glad it is my first. **

That Saturday they all headed to the California Adventure Park, Josh an Andy went to the tower of terror to many times to count, and by the time they were finished poor Josh looked green. Kanu and his cousins enjoyed Luigi's Flying Tires, and went on the ride at least three times. They got themselves soaked at the Princess Dot Puddle Park, and Shuang and Louis, went to buy them dry clothes. Louis told Shuang, **My kids love Kanu, he is such a sweat, and loving child. **Shuang smiled at her sister in-law and said, **he sure is, I love him to pieces.** They ended up buying them matching Mickey shirts at the Sideshow Shirts as well as shorts socks, and character shoes.

They went to eat lunch at the Rainforest Café where, Jose and Jody joined them. After introducing their friends to everyone, they sat down. Jodi said, **you are so lucky Kanu is such a cute little boy. I can't wait until Jose and I have children. **Jessi smiled at her and said, **we sure are lucky, and we are planning to get married soon, I hope you guys can make it.** Jose said, **we wouldn't miss it for anything; we'll start saving for the trip. **

Adam Jr. asked, **how did you guys meet? ** Jose said, **let's say we were roommates for a while. **Kyle looked at his brother and said, **Jose and Jody let us stay at their place when we were on our own. They helped us more than I can say. **Jody said, **you helped us more, without you we would have never gone back to school; we should be graduating next year. ** After a while, Jose said, **I cannot believe how much you look like your brother Kyle, and you like your sister Jessi. **Ella smiled and said, **we sure do. I wish we had all grown up together. **

Shuang and Adam took Kanu, Jack Jr. and Lisa to look at the different animals in the café. They had to keep reminding Kanu that he could not leap, and pretend to attack them as they were in public. But when the toddler saw and elephant, he could not resist and leaped on top of it. A sympathetic waitress said, **don't worry, it happens all the time.**

That night, Kanu was happier than anyone in the family had seen him. His parents bathed him, and put him to bed. He know agreed to sleep in a separate bed as long as it was in his parent's room. Kyle and Jessi looked at him lovingly before going to sleep.

Kanu had problems going to sleep, he felt a familiar connection, and being two, he acted on it. He carefully got out of bed, and quietly excited his parent's room. He made his way to the staircase, and heard a familiar roar; he knew he could not open doors or windows without setting off the alarm system. He walked to the kitchen got on his hands and knees, and crawled out through the dog door.

He made his way to the garden, he could see clearly in the dark, saw a movement by a bush, and roared. He cautiously started approaching the bush, and roared again, he heard a faint roar answering his call. The connection and the roar left no doubt. He jumped on the bush roaring happily. He started rolling on the grass. Then stopped, and hugged his companion. He spoke in Swahili, and said, **Winda!** While hugging his friend. She said, **Kanu!** After rolling on the grass once more, Kanu took his top off, and said, **you know everyone has to wear clothes around here.** Then he helped Winda to put his T-shirt on.

Both toddlers crawled in to the house. He herd the stomach of his friends rumbling, and realized she was very thin, he could see all the bones in her body. He said; **let me get you some food.** She smiled and said, **really?** **I'm very hungry.** **Of course Winda, there is a lot of food here**. He responded while pulling a chair to climb on, to open the refrigerator.

A few minutes later, Winda was feasting on ham, cheese, and crackers. Kanu also poured milk in cup for her, and watch her while she eat eagerly, he knew what hunger was, and did not interrupt her until she stop eating on her own. Winda yawned, and Kanu took her hand while telling her, **we have to be very quiet,** **because everyone is sleeping.** Of course, that was not trouble at all, for two kids that were natural predators.

Kanu pulled Winda in to his bed, and then as they had done countless times, they wrapped their little arms around each other, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Jessi got out of bed, and walked to the bed of her son to check on him. She saw a grimy little face near her son's face. At first, she thought that maybe she was dreaming, but then Kyle joined her, and they communicated mentally not wanting to wake their son up. Kyle said, **whom do you think that is?** Jessi responded, **some one that Kanu knows, he has his little arms wrapped around, mmm… her? But how did she get in? **Kyle said, **I guess we'll have to wait until they wake up.**

They sat at the age of their bed watching the sleeping children. They saw the companion of their son had mated curly black hair, chocolate skin, crusted with dirt. She appeared emaciated judging by her bonny arms and facial features. She definitely needed a bath. Their hearts opened to her realizing she was probably an experiment.

A half hour later, Winda opened her eyes, hunger pains waking her up. She looked up, and saw to strange adults looking at her. She screamed in fear. Kanu woke up, and hugged his friend he said in Swahili, **it's okay Winda don't be scared, they are my mommy and daddy, remember your daddy told me to look for my parents. Well they found me. **Winda seemed to relax a little. Jessi said in a low soothing voice, and in Swahili, **Hi Winda, I am Jessi the mommy of Kanu, and this is Kyle the daddy of Kanu. Don't be scared, we are not going to hurt you. We'll take care of you until we find your parents. **

Winda looked at Jessi, hoping that she meant what she said she smiled timidly, and said, **Hi. **Then her stomach grumbled, and she held her middle with her little hands. Kyle told her in Swahili, **I am going to get you something to eat Winda. **

Kyle walked down the stairs in to the kitchen where he found Nate drinking orange juice. Nate said, **good morning. **Kyle responded, **good morning Nate, I think you need to meet someone that is in my room. **Nate was curious and followed Kyle who had filled two Sippy cups with milk, and also had a banana with him.

Meanwhile Jessi was trying to make Winda feel comfortable, she said, **Winda, you are a lovely little girl. **She extended her hand slowly to caresses her head. The little girl could feel care, and concern coming from Jessi. Kanu took the little hand of his friend, and walked towards his mommy who picked both kids in her arms.

When Kyle and Nate entered the room, they saw Jessi hugging Kanu, and a grimy little girl that was naked from the waist down, she was so thin that she appeared like the victim of a concentration camp. Winda decided Jessi was not going to hurt her, she reclined her little head on Jessi's shoulder giving herself completely in to her care.

Kanu and Winda sat in bed drinking their milk, and Winda practically inhaled her banana. When they were finished, Kanu said, **Uncle Nate this is Winda my friend, she is from Congo like us, and her parents are my Uncle Math and my Aunt Asha. **Nate smiled at the little girl, and said in Swahili, **hi Winda, I'm you're Uncle Nate, your dad and me are brothers. **The little girl smiled at him and said, **before they took me my daddy told me to try to look for you, Uncle Nate, he said you would take care of me. Are you? **Nate got closer to her, hugged her, kissed her head and told her, **of course sweetheart, I'll take care of you.**

Kanu stood on the bed, pulled on Winda and they both jumped of the bed, then he told Jessi, **mommy do you think Winda and I can take a bath? **Then turning to Winda he said, **you are going to love it, it's even nicer than being washed under the rain. **

A few minutes later, the toddlers were happily splashing in a bubble bath. At first Jessi hesitated to have Kanu in the same bathtub with such a dirty little girl, but what difference did it make? They had slept together, and she did not want to frighten Winda. She would rinse both baby's under the showerhead later.

Once she got them in the shower, she was surprised to see the little ones growling at each other, and then "attacking" each other in a very playful way. Even if they showed their sharp teeth, and claws they did not break each other's skin.

Kyle and Nate were on their way out to buy clothes for the baby girl when they heard Ella saying, **wait guys, I'm coming with you, I think I know more about little girl's clothes than you do, and Winda is absolutely adorable.**

After bathing the children, Jessi wrapped each one in a towel, and carried them to the bed where she moisturized their skin. Seeing the state of Winda, brought tears to her eyes, as it reminded her of the way Kanu looked when they first found him. She decided to dress Winda in some of Kanu's clothes for now. They were too big on her emaciated frame, but she managed to keep the pants on her by adjusting the waist, and putting a belt on her. She brushed her hair, which was thick, and fell in large unruly curls, and waves past her shoulders. She noticed her eyes were a deep shade of green. She took them down so they could eat breakfast. Fortunately, enough there was a spare high chair for the little girl to seat on.

As the family member came to eat breakfast, Jessi briefly explained what was going on, and introduced them to Winda, who was much more interested in stuffing her mouth with food than in meeting people.

By noon Winda was dressed in a cute, little dress, had socks and girly sneakers on her feet. She was eating her second meal of the day, and could not believe her good luck. After lunch, they all moved to the family room and while the kids rolled around on the carpet the rest discussed the situation.

Adam said, **does anyone know how Winda got here. **The toddler sat up and said in Swahili, **They took me from my mommy and daddy a week after they took Kanu, then they put me in a dark cage. Two and a half weeks ago, they put me, in a little cage, and inside an airplane. I was able to escape when they were switching me to a different airplane.**

Nate sat on the floor by Winda, put an arm on her little shoulder and asked her, **where have you been since then?** She said, **hiding on top of trees, but a couple of days ago I started feeling a connection, I also detected Kanu's scent, and made my way over here. **Ella asked, **how did you get food?** She responded, **I hunted a few mice, and also insects. **Kanu added after translating, **Winda means hunter.**

Winda yawned, and climbed in to Nate's arms. She was a sleep in no time. Nate stood up, and sat by Amanda. Kanu sat near him, and also went to sleep with his head on his Uncle's leg.

After the others left, Nate started talking to Amanda, he said, **you know, if it is not too much to ask, I would like for us to take care of Winda, she is my nice, and my brother told her, I would take care of her. I don't want to let Math down, plus I already love Winda, just knowing she is the daughter of Math. But if it is too much to ask, I understand. **Amanda was not sure at all that she was ready to be a mother, but if Jessi could do it, she probably could do it too. She kissed Nate, and said, **you are so silly Nate, of course, we'll take care of Winda, she is your niece, and if you love her then I love her too. I must say she is adorable.**

At around four, it was time to get going to the airport. Lois and her family came to say good-bye. Kanu proudly introduced Winda to his cousins; she was behind Kanu smiling shyly. Lisa asked, **are you sort of twins, like Jack Jr. and me? **After translating for his friend, Kanu said, **no, we are friends for now, but I think when we grow up, will be like my mommy and daddy, or like Grannie Shuang and Grandpa Adam. **The adults around him were surprised by Kanu's words, it did make sense, and they had already thought about the possibility, but Kanu said it so matter of fact, that there were no questions left.

Over at her home Ann was starting to put things together, but refused to believe her son was involved in such a dangerous job. However, why was it that he always went to wherever Kyle and Jessi went? She knew they were definitely good friends, but was there something more.

That night, Kanu, Kyle, and Jessi slept at Amanda's and Nate's house, as they did not want to separate the toddlers too soon. Nate had paid the balance on the mortgage as Amanda's birthday present.

Ann drove to the hotel where Declan was staying, walked over to Declan's room, and knocked at the door. Declan was not expecting any visitors, and was eating pizza while completing his homework. He went to answer the door, and opened as soon as he realized it was his mother. He said, **Hi mom, is everything okay? I didn't expect you.** She hugged her son, and said, **I happened to be driving nearby, and decided to stop to see you. I hope that's okay**. Declan said, **of course, I'm eating dinner, would you like pizza, or something to drink?**

Ann sat with Declan at the small table and said, **I'll take a glass of water**. After Declan gave her the water, she ventured to ask, **I was wondering if you have consider moving in with me, your brother and sisters.** Declan said, **I've thought about it, and believe me I appreciate the offer, but I decided to get my own place. Don't get me wrong, but I have been on my own for so long, that I am not sure I would be able to adapt to living with a family. I like my independence, and my schedule can be erratic at times. **

Ann looked at him sadly, she understood, even if Declan had lived at his father's house before, he was there alone, and had been taking care of himself for a long time. Even if his father and her provided him with economical support. She said, **I understand Declan, and it would make me feel better if you let me give you a stipend.** Declan said, **mom I appreciate your offer, but I really don't needed it. I'm already 18, and I am lucky to have what I need. My job provides me with health insurance, a car, and even a retirement plan. If I get in to college, my employer will also pay my tuition. I have always been lucky in that way. I've always had all the material things I need, and more, first because of you and dad, and now because of my job. I know I will never be a billionaire like you, or rich like dad, but I will never lack nothing either. **

Ann was now sure Declan was involved in a risky job; most of the jobs available to teenagers offered no benefits. She said, Declan, **what exactly, is your job description? **Declan said, **I already told you I work in security, and that is all that there is to say. **Ann was hesitant to push any further, but could not stop herself **do you work for Tom? **

Declan looked at her, Tom had warn him that moment was coming, and he was ready, he said, **Mom, Tom has helped me a lot he is like a father to me. He has been training me for a while, with the help of his team. If I get in to U.W. I am planning to major in law enforcement. It is my passion; I cannot imagine myself doing nothing else but security, well other than joining the marines. But I know I will be doing a greater service to my country if I protect people destined to change the world. **He took a deep breath looked at his mother again,and said,** However as of right now, Tom is teaching me how to run corporate security, and I work for Ark. I think the reason my benefits are so generous is because, Kyle and I see each other as brothers. I see Jessi like a little sister, and Nate is like an older cousin to me. If it make you feel any better, I am part of their team, and I train with them regularly. I know my contributions are minimal, but as Tom says, when the team wins a trophy, everyone gets to celebrate not only the star players.** Declan stop there, all he had said was true; he only avoided giving away critical information. His mother could have easily gone to the corporate website, and found his name on the security section.

Ann realized what Declan told her was true; he read the sincerity on his face and body language. What right did she have to tell Declan what career path to choose? If she had been there all along, she would have tried to sway him in a different direction. But Tom was the one there, and his son consider him a father, it was a logical career choice for him. She looked at Declan and said, **thanks for trusting me Declan. I'm glad you know what career path you want**. She stood up, and kissed his head, then said**, I'm very proud of you; most kids your age are not as responsible and self-sufficient as you are. But please indulge me, and spend at least a few nights a week at home with me, and consider joining us for Holiday's and vacations.**

Declan smiled at his mother and said, **Believe me I'll be at you house often, I like having a family.** **I cannot promise anything regarding vacations or Holiday's, but I'll try.**

Over at the Cheng's, Adam was holding Shuang in bed. She said, **are you awake? **Adam said, **I am, do you want us to talk about something? **Shuang responded, **yes, I am a bit concerned about Ella and Adam Jr. using mind tricks. **Adam said, **I've talked to them ad made it very clear that they should not push themselves to hard or their health could be at risk, you know we could not stop them. Especially after Ella was kidnapped. Adam's mind developed all types of new connections, probably in an attempt to help him face the new challenge. It seems the same happened to Ella's mind.** Shuang said, **I know. I guess I'll ask Tom to develop an exercise routine for them.**

In a different part of town, Rita and Jacob were having a serious conversation. Rita said, **I think we need to talk to Jessi, Kyle, and I hate to say it but we'll have to include Nate. Maybe they can help us.** Jacob said, **I don't know, what if they are the ones behind the cyber-attacks?** Rita said, **that is possible, but that is not what we need their help for. Don't you think the other problem overshadows the cyber-attacks? **Jacob started pacing apparently lost in thought, he finally said, **you are right it is at least worth a try.**

* * *

**Please review! Even if you only write a couple of words.**

**I appreciate the reviews of Bman1106. I'm glad that you think I handle the Declan's-Jackie situation well.**

**Will, Thanks for your review, I added some information on the way Lori treated Mark.**

**Lady Jamboreemon, you'll have your answer soon.**

**1sttimelord, I'm glad you enjoy my stories. I look forward to reading your's.**


	4. Fatherhood

Hi,

Finally another chapter. My inspiration left for a while, but is back. This chapter more or less wrote itself. Don't forget to review.

vonny25

* * *

Chapter 4

Fatherhood

It had been 2 weeks since the family came back from California. Kanu was playing with Winda at Nate's house, while Kyle and Jessi were talking to Stephen and Nicole.

Nicole, Stephen, Jessi and Kyle were at the dining room drinking tea. Kyle said, "We would like to talk to you about our wedding, we would like to get married before spring break, and I think we are going to need your help to organize the wedding." Nicole said, "Have you talk to Shuang and Adam?"

Jessi responded, "We are planning to, but we wanted to talk to you first." Stephen thought about it and said, "What about Nate, is he in agreement Jessi? Since he is your guardian." Jessi said, "Yes, we talk with him and he is all for it."

Nicole said, "I think that is an excellent idea, why don't you talk to Adam and Shuang, and then we can all get together to plan the wedding."

Jessi hugged Nicole and Stephen, and said "Thank you for your support, we are planning to talk to my mom and Adam tomorrow."

At Declan's long stay, he and Lori were making dinner, nothing complicated, salad and hamburger helper. Declan said, "Guess what Lori, I found an apartment to move in to." Lori said, "That is great Declan, but are you ready to sign a one year lease?" He said, "Actually I am signing a six month lease, because I am not sure what part of town I am going to live in once Kyle and Jessi start college, I need to live in the same neighborhood as them." Lori said, "Do you need someone to cosign?" Declan responded, "Yes, I asked Tom and he agreed."

They finished cooking, and started eating. Lori said, "When are you moving? Declan said, "I get the keys tomorrow, and I'll see when I can get some help." She said, "Count me in." He responded with a smile "Thanks Trager."

That night Kyle, Jessi and Kanu headed to the Cheng residency followed by Nate, Amanda and Winda, they liked to spend Friday night over there as they had a family brunch on Saturdays.

When they arrived, the two toddlers were already sleeping. Kyle carried Kanu to his toddler bed in his and Jessi's room and Nate took Winda to her toddler bed in his and Amanda's room. Kyle asked Nate, "How is fatherhood treating you?" He said, "Well, but if we happen to find Math someday, I don't want him to think that I stole his baby girl from him." Kyle told him, "We don't know if we will find him or not, and even if we do, I think he will understand that Winda needs a father and a mother now." Nate shook his head and said, "I know you are right Kyle, it is very hard for me to accept, that we might never find Math." Kyle patted him on the back, and they walked downstairs.

The next morning the family got together for the traditional Saturday brunch, that now included Declan, Shuang had invited him personally, and told him she saw him as a nephew. She was very thankful for his loyalty to her children. Declan accepted as he also saw them as family. He would not forget that Dr. Cheng had watched over him the same as Dr. Trager when he was in the ICU. Thanks to Dr. Cheng, he had been in the VIP floor, and received excellent care.

The family sat down to enjoy Saturday Brunch. Kanu and Winda were sitting in identical high chairs side by side. Shuang smiled, and thought that they sure were created for one another. She still was trying to get use to them growling at each other, and having pretend fights that included displaying their claws and sharp teeth, sometimes they fell asleep while rolling, she was sure out of pure exhaustion, and they could occasionally be heard purring as they slept close to one another. She was doing her best to treat Winda as a granddaughter, she knew the grandmother of Winda had treated Nate like a mother, and it was payback time.

After brunch, George and Declan volunteered to watch the two kids in the playground, which Shuang had built in the backyard. George asked, "How are things working between you and Lori?" He responded, "Great, I've learned to take care of her and never take her for granted. How are things working between you and Hillary?" George said, "Well, we are planning to go to the movie tonight and then out for dinner. She is a bit aggressive, if you know what I mean. But I guess I should not complain. I wish she would listen when I tell her that I see so much more in her than looks." Declan thought about it and said, "She is lucky to have you, I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend like you, and you are right, she is a sensitive, smart girl."

In the office, Kyle and Jessi were telling Adam and Shuang about their plan to get married before spring break. Shuang said, "That is great news. What type of Wedding are you thinking off?"

Kyle looked at Jessi and said, "Small, family, friends and a few classmates from school." Jessi added, "If possible we would like to have it at the grounds of Zzyzx, since that is where our love started."

Adam said, "I am sure that if you talk to Tom he'll agree." Kyle looked at him and asked, "What do you mean Adam?" Adam smiled and answered, "I gave that land to Tom. Professor Kern, and his allies took over Zzyzx but the land was still mine, even if they tried to steal it. I thought it belonged to Tom, after all he spend many years there watching over you Kyle."

Kyle said, "I understand it makes perfect sense." Jessi said, "Great, then it should not be a problem. I think we should include our Trager parents in the planning phase, why don't we get together sometime this week."

Shuang said, "Of course we should include them, they are your parents as much as we are."

Later that day, Kyle and Jessi volunteered to take Kanu and Winda to the movie. Winda had learned English without problems, and was adapting to her new family and her new culture with ease.

Ella, Luca, Nate and Amanda decided to go out on a double date. They went ice-skating and after out for dinner. Nate asked Luca, "How do you like your new job?" Luca said, "Thanks for the opportunity; I enjoy being the recruiter for the spine repair project." Nate said, "How could we find someone better, after all you are living proof that the procedure works. It is easier for people to volunteer if they see the results."

They continued eating, and Ella asked Amanda, "How are you managing between High School, Winda and your piano." Amanda said, "I thought it would be harder, but Winda is a very good little girl, plus Nate does his fair share and more." She smiled at Nate lovingly then asked Ella, "What about you, are you enjoying your internship?" She said, "More than I would have ever imagined. I have to thank Nate, Kyle and Jessi for helping me to get it. Working out the technicalities of traveling near, at or above the speed of light is fascinating."

Nate said, "Don't forget, our mom and dad are the majority shareholders of Madacorp even if Kyle, Jessi and myself are the ones managing it. It is fair for you to benefit. Besides you have a lot to contribute to that project, I bet you by the end of your internship Stephanie will be offering you a position."

Ella asked, "How is your biological computer project coming along?" Nate answered, "I have twenty different prototypes, of those I five show promise. Including the one, I design for my dissertation. I hope that by next year I'll have a marketable product. I wish I had more time, but I guess I'll be getting more soon. We finish the negotiations to produce the car solar panels, and now we are looking for a suitable production site."

That night at the bedroom of Shuang and Adam, she was looking at him with a pensive worried smile, while they both read in their loveseat. Finally, Shuang said, "Adam, I was wondering…..you know…mmm…nothing." Adam looked at her tickled her playfully, and then said, "Nothing? I've never known you to start a conversation if you don't have something on your mind." Shuang said, "Well actually I do have something to ask you, but I don't know if I should." Adam put an arm around her and told her, "Ask me anything you want, I have no secrets for you."

Shuang reclined her head on his shoulder and said, "I know that Professor Kern almost raised you like a son, and I was wondering how you are able to deal with his betrayal, and then his dead."

Adam looked at her with sad eyes, and said, "I'm glad you asked, I have not been able to share with no one the way I feel. As you said, he was almost like a father to me. But that is where the problem lays, _almost_ is not the same as a father. Now I realize all the care he gave me was only because he wanted to succeed in his experiments. I guess that's why it was so easy for him to take over Zzyzx. I trusted, and loved him as if he was my father. It's still painful to think that he only saw me as an experiment. Then when Tom killed him, I know he had to for Kyle's safety, I did not know how to feel. I still don't know, should I mourn him? Should I be happy he is dead and Kyle is safe? Or Should I be angry at him for betraying me and Kyle?"

Adam was quiet for a few minutes, and then continues, "At time I think I turned out to be such a bad father because unconsciously I had him as my role model. That of course is not his fault. I wish however that I had realized it sooner."

Shuang said, "I don't think you are a bad father Adam." He replied, "Really Shuang? When you told me you were pregnant I didn't even hear you, what do you call that? When Nate approached me as a little boy, I did not even talk to him, and left him to be abused right under my nose. I abandoned Kyle in Zzyzx, yes sure I had Tom keeping me informed, but that did nothing for Kyle." Adam could not contain himself anymore, and started sobbing. Shuang hugged him, and regretted ever having started that conversation. She only meant to be supportive.

That Monday Kyle, Jessi, Kanu and Winda headed out for school at Independence High. Ark made a donation to the High School in order for them to agree to have Winda attend the children's program with Kanu, since it was only for the children of students.

Kyle and Jessi went to class, while Winda and Kanu holding hands, happily skipped in to the toddler room. The teacher of the toddler program Mrs. Tara Nelson said, "Good morning Kanu and Winda." the toddlers responded. "Good morning Mrs. Nelson." The program followed the Montessori model. The teacher asked them, "What would you like to work on today?" Kanu said, "I want to work on reading with the interactive books" The teacher said, "Very well then, ask Ms. Ramirez to help you choose a book." Ms. Ramirez was the teacher aid. Then Mrs. Nelson turned to Winda, and asked her What about you Winda? The little girl responded, "I want to work on my alphabet." Mrs. Nelson handed her an interactive alphabet and told her, "Start with this, and I'll come and help you in a little while."

The two toddlers went off to work on their projects sitting side by side on the carpet. Mrs. Nelson watch them wondering what her little students would be like as adults. They were by far the smartest toddlers she had ever thought. However, both children had problems with socialization, and preferred each other's company. She was working very hard to have them interact with other toddlers, and to develop social skills that they would need in the future. She understood that their intelligence separate them from their peers, but that would be the case all of their life, and unless they learned to integrate, they would have a very lonely life.

At the end of the school day, Kyle told Jessi, "Tom is going to pick me up; I'll see you at Ark later." Declan said, "I'll follow your minivan Jessi since Kyle will not be with you." Jess said, "Good luck Kyle." Then she turned to look at Declan and asked, "Are you ready?" Declan said, "I am."

Tom came, and picked Kyle up, he asked, "What is all this about Kyle?" Kyle said, "I need to talk to Adam, I have not been fair to him." Tom was quiet, he agreed but never told Kyle as he loved the kid like as a son, and well he knew Kyle loved him just as much. Maybe it was selfish, but that was all that mattered to Tom.

Jessi got to the lab and Declan helped her to carry Winda to the office are. They deposited the sleeping toddlers on the sleeping cots. Declan went to the security office to run a security check and talk to the guards on duty.

Jessi went to her computer to review the data from the Pilot study of the nightmare study. She started analyzing the information first in her head and then use the especial connector that Kyle and she had design in order to interact with the computer, and get the results and graphics that she needed on the monitor and in a printable format.

Nate walked in to the office, and seeing that Jessi was busy, he checked on the toddlers, and found they were waking up. He took them with him; got them tube yogurt, and a pouch of juice from the refrigerator, then took them with him to check on his computer prototypes. He was also working on a joint project with Erik from Latnok to develop a pygmy cow that would produce 2 gallons of milk a day; they both thought that type of cow would help impoverished families around the world to have a reliable an inexpensive nutritional source high in protein and calcium.

Nate was trying to take it a step further, he wanted to reduce the metabolic baseline of the cow to reduce its caloric needs, and increase its life span. If he was able to do it, he would obtain a separate patent from that of the pygmy cow and it would belong to Ark. Erik agreed, as it was beyond the work scope of the joint project, and could have many other applications.

Tom was parking in the building where Adam had his office. Kyle go out and said "Thanks Tom." Tom said, "Call me if you need a lift." Then he drove away while Kyle walked in to the building.

Adam was at his office looking at a report from his solar panel factory and another from his ecotourism hotels. He was happy with the work the mother of Andy was doing, they had already opened two more resorts, and one more was under construction.

Kyle got to the door of the apartment where Adam had his office. Tom thought having it in a residential building decrease the chances of alerting Latnok of his living status. The young man took a couple of deep breaths and knocked at the door.

Adam knew that Kyle was going to stop by, as Tom had alert him at Kyle's request. The older man went to open the door wondering what his son was up to, since had never visited him at his office. He opened the door, and smiled, there was Kyle in his blue Jeans, sports shirt and snickers, carrying a backpack. He looked like your typical High School student. Adam said, "Hi Kyle come in I was waiting for you, are you having problems?" His son seemed lost in thought.

They both walked towards the sitting area, and Adam asked, "Would you like something to drink?" The young man responded, "I'll take some orange juice if you have it." Adam went, and poured two glasses of orange juice gave one to his son, then sat in armchair facing Kyle, and waited for his son to start.

Kyle took a couple of drinks out of his orange juice look at Adam and said, "I don't know where to start…I've been thinking and…. Well ….I hope you don't think I was eavesdropping…. but I could not help to hear…. Adam wonder where Kyle was trying to get too, he said, "Don't worry Kyle I know your hearing is extremely good, and I am sure sometimes you cannot help overhearing things."

The teenager smiled at his father and said, "You have that right, anyway, I heard what you were telling to Shuang about being a bad father, and I don't think that is true. I mean Nate accepted you fully as a father almost after he met you, Ella and Adam Jr. accept you as their father too, even Jessi and George see you as a paternal figure." Kyle took another long drink out of his orange juice, and told him, "Dad, I've not been fair…." Adam stood up and said, "Kyle what did you call me?" Kyle stood up hugged Adam and said," "Dad, as I was saying, I've not being fair to you." Adam said, "Kyle its fine son, thanks, this means so much to me, you have no idea…" Kyle pulled Adam to the couch and sat near him, he told him, "Now that I am a father I realized there are things that not even a father can prevent, like Kanu being locked in that cage, and abused by Latnok. I wish I could have done something to prevent it, and sometimes I have a hard time sleeping thinking about it. I know you did everything you could for me while I was in Zzyzx. I know that was not your intention, and you probably had many sleepless nights over me. Having Tom there with me, actually made a difference, he read to me, and played music for me. That in a way mad it easier for Jessi, and me to be humans, because we learned about the different emotions through the stories Tom read. He saved my life when they tried to terminate me. I've hold you to impossible standards, and for that I am sorry dad."

Both Kyle and Adam had tears running down their cheeks. Adam hugged Kyle again, and told him, "Thank you son, but you have nothing to apologize for, I am the one that owes you an apology and so much more. I love you Kyle and you are right I did have many sleepless nights over you, and I still do, but that is my job as a father. I will always wonder if I could have done more Kyle. I wonder if I could have made your life better. I know that does not help you, but I wish I could have lived up to what your standards, because that is what you deserved, and I failed you."

Kyle though about it and said, "I love you too dad, and if it helps I accept your apology. Please let's stop dwelling on the past, and let's concentrate on what we have now. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself for the past. I know you did all you could, and for that I am thankful." Adam looked at him and said, "Thank you Kyle, I'll try to live up to your standard this time, and stop blaming myself for the past. I'll concentrate on being the best father that I can possibly be to you, and your siblings."

They both sat there for a while letting things sink in. Then Kyle said, "Hey lets go out for dinner as father and son." It was too early for dinner, but Adam was not going to turn down Kyle's invitation. He said, "Of course, and after I'll drive you to Ark if you want."

A half-hour latter Kyle and Adam were sitting at a small Indian restaurant that offer a lot of privacy to its patrons. After their dinner was served, Kyle said, "Hey since we are on the father subject, I was wondering do you know who was your sperm donor or biological father."

Adam said, "No, professor Kern never told me, and I am not sure if he kept any records other than files of the donors with their race, age at the time of donation, IQ, personal, and family health history. He never told me the number of my donor, but I did get all the other information, and it seems there were no significant health problems that we need to worry about."

Kyle asked, "What about your mother?" Adam said, "You need to understand that what we are talking about happened about 47 years ago before the test tube baby's. Professor Kern choose the women based on their IQ, and willingness to volunteer. All I know is that my mother died at the time of my birth, I only have the same amount of information that I have from my sperm donor. I like to think that she would have raised me, but I don't know, maybe she only saw me as an experiment, or an opportunity to get some money to pay for college. In any case, I still feel bad for her. I am sure Professor Kern did not tell her how many women, and children had died in the experiment."

Kyle thought about it and said, "I am sorry dad, at least I know you are my father, and if I like it or not Grace is my egg donor. Both of you are real people that I have met; it gives me a visual image of my ancestry. But you don't even have a name or a picture, just a few facts."

Adam looked at Kyle and told him, "It's okay Kyle, I'm not the first orphan in the world, at least I have some basic facts, and I know who created me. In a way, Professor Kern was my father, and he is not the first father to turn against an adult child. But when I was growing up he was there for me regardless of the reason behind it."

Kyle thought about it and said, "You know if you want to visit the grave of Professor Kern it will not make me think any less of you. Maybe it will give you some closure." Adam said, "I'm not sure Kyle but I'll keep that in mind."

After Diner Adam drove Kyle to Ark, and Kyle invited him to come in, to show him the projects they had going on.

Later that week Kyle, Jessi, and Nate were heading to the military development facility of Rita, to be on the safe side, Shuang, Nicole, and Amanda had traveled to Adam's cabin with the toddlers. Declan was there waiting for them, as well as a full team, and a helicopter outside the cabin. As far as Winda and Kanu, they thought they were there to enjoy nature.

At the car Jessi said, "I wonder why they called us?" Nate said, "I've heard some rumors at Latnok UW regarding cyberattacks, but I don't know if the source is reliable or just students gossiping." Kyle said, "As long as they don't expect us to help terrorist, we might be able to work with them."

Once at the facility, security guided them at the parking lot, where they found Rita and Jacob waiting for them.

Rita said, "Thanks for accepting our invitation, please come with me, we are going to a meeting room." They all followed her to an elegant decorated meeting room that had a view of the facility. After sitting down, and Rita offering them some refreshments, they sat down around the table.

Jacob said, "It was Rita's idea to invite you, we are facing a serious problem, and we think you might be able to help us." Rita took a deep breath and continued, "The favor we'll be asking for actually is of a personal nature."

Jessi said, "What do you mean Rita?" The woman answered, "Jacob is going to give you some background, and you will understand why we are asking for your help."

Jacob started, "Back when Latnok was working with prolonged gestation… we were all young back then, and most of us volunteered to donate sperm and ova. Rita and I were no exception. The only smart one of the bunch was your mother Jessi, and Nate, but even she ended up donating. We all soon forgot about the donations once we had you in the pod Kyle. We should have not. I don't know if you are aware or not but the Congo facility where you were created Nate as well as Kanu, recently was completely destroyed burn to ashes." Rita had to wipe away some tears, which Nate found almost incredible; he had no idea the woman actually had emotions.

Jacob continued, "About a year ago, Rita and I found out that Grace used my sperm, and Rita's ova to create another pod child, a daughter just a little younger than you Jessi." Rita said angrily, "And now she is gone, before I could even meet my only daughter, no one survived not even B2XY." At that point, Nate turned pale; he put his head in his hands, and took deep breaths trying to bring his emotions under control. This was no time to completely lose it.

Kyle put a hand on Nate's shoulder and said, "Nate, if you want we can take a walk before continuing." Nate managed to recover and said, "No I am okay, it was just a shock to find out that facility was destroyed, as you know I can be a sentimental. Please continue, but I don't know how we can help you, if you say your daughter is dead. I am sorry that you lost your daughter before even meeting her."

Rita said, "It is not with our daughter that you can help us, unfortunately she is gone. But with our granddaughter, she is similar to Kanu, and we know she was transported to America before the explosion. After Grace left the country, we went to her house afraid maybe she left her in her basement. We found evidence that she had kept her there, but she was missing. We need help locating her, we cannot abandon her, we cannot leave her to Grace, we are her family and she belongs with us."

* * *

**I appreciate the reviews of Will and Guest.**

**Please review! I thrive on reviews. **


	5. Winda

Hi,

I think this chapter clearly reflects how different upbringings reflect in adulthood. Kyle and Jessi don't lie even if they don't tell everything. While Nate being raised by Latnok has no problems lying if he thinks it's justified.

vonny25

* * *

**Please Review, it keeps me going.**

Rita said, "It is not with our daughter that you can help us, unfortunately she is gone. But with our granddaughter, she is similar to Kanu, and we know they transported her to America before the explosion. After Grace left the country, we went to her house afraid maybe she left her in her basement. We found evidence that she had kept her there, but she was missing. We need help locating her, we cannot abandon her, we cannot leave her to Grace, we are her family and she belongs with us."

Nate communicated mentally to Kyle and Jessi, "There is no way I am giving Winda to this people, if they are her grandparents or not. I don't trust them. I am not letting them do to Winda what they did to me."

Kyle could understand Nate's concerns and said, "It must be very hard for you and Jacob. We are truly sorry for your loose, which is our loose too, as in a way she was our sister being a child of Latnok. We will do all we can to help keep your granddaughter safe. We agree with you she belong with her family."

Jacob said, "Thanks, any suggestions on where we should look?"

Nate said, "It might be a good idea for you to find the itinerary of Grace's flight and then look for her at the places where the plane made stops."

Jessi asked, "Do you have any pictures of your granddaughter?"

Jacob responded, "No we don't, all we know she is about 2 the same as Kanu. We believe she has darker skin, as our daughter was Caucasian and her father was African."

Jessi said, "That is better than nothing, you might also want to look in the foster care system."

Nate said, "We could help you looking in the foster care system database, and see if we can find any leads."

After talking for another half hour, the trio left. Nate was very quiet on his way to the Cheng residency.

A few minutes after the trio got home, the helicopter landed, and the two rambunctious toddlers half ran, half leaped in to the living room. Kanu threw himself in to Jessi's arms and Jessi hugged him and kissed him, from his mother's arms he leaped in to his father's arms and Kyle said, "How is it going buddy?"

The little boy looked at Kyle and said, "It was a lot of fun, we got to climb trees, Winda is so much better at climbing trees than I am, because she is a little like her daddy, she has feet like Uncle Nate and Uncle Math."

Winda was in Nate's arms who had her in a tight embrace. She looked at Kanu and said, "But you are smarter than me, because both of your parents are pod babies, only my mommy grew in the pod…"

Kanu leaped out of Kyle's arms and told Winda, "Don't complain, because you are also stronger, since your mommy is part lion." Winda leaped on top of Kanu and said, "Not true, you know I am more jaguar than lion, and any way jaguars are good hunters too."

The two toddlers starting fighting with each other growling and leaping and biting each other without breaking their skin. The adults did not think much of it as it was becoming an everyday occurrence. When they were finished fighting Nate said to Winda, "Sweetheart, may I take a look at your feet?" Winda let Nate pick her up and sit her on the couch, he took her shoes and socks off, and after taking his own shoes and socks off, he told her, "Let's go and climb a tree." Winda laughed and said, "Sound like fun daddy Nate, Kanu catch us outside."

As Winda climbed it became clear that besides having strong claws to help her, she also had flexible feet as Nate had, for her age she was an amazing climber."

Afterwards dinner, Nate was particularly gentle with his little girl. He knew that eventually he would have to tell her about her parents, but he hoped he could wait until she was a little older. Then he decided that she would talk with Amanda, and consult with Nicole, to find out what the best time to tell her would be.

While they were heading up to their rooms, Kyle put a hand on Nate's shoulder and asked, "Nate are you okay? Do you need to talk?" Nate said, "Not today Kyle, maybe tomorrow or later in the weak." Jessi looked at him with worried eyes and told him, "Nate we are here for you, remember we are experiments as you are, and your brother and sister in more ways than one." Nate said, "I know Jessi, and for that I am grateful….Goodnight guys."

After the household was quiet, Nate made his way to the basement, he did not bother to turn the light on, he sat at a corner flexed his legs, and after putting his head on his knees he started sobbing. His grief was so great that he did not know any other way of expressing it, other than using the familiar method that had worked for years.

Adam Jr. came home late as it was Friday, and he had been out with a date. He hardly ever missed the Saturday brunch with his family. He really wasn't that tired, and decided that maybe playing billiard would tire him out. He grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water from the refrigerator, and started walking down to the basement. He turned the light on, and was surprised to hear someone sobbing. He looked around, and saw the figure of Nate trembling as he sobbed.

The young man walked towards his older brother, wondering what had put Nate in that state, and why had he choose to suffer alone rather than with family. He was not sure on what to do, so he let his heart guide him, and sat on the floor near his brother, throwing an arm around his brothers trembling shoulders.

Nate did not even realize that Adam Jr. was there, as he was so deep in his grief, and thoughts. After about twenty minutes, Adam Jr. decided to do something; it was hard to see Nate sobbing like that. He had not known that his brother was carrying so much pain with him. He, said softly, "Nate, it's me Adam, tell me what is troubling you buddy?" Nate raised his tear stained face, and looked at his brother with empty eyes that send a shiver down Adam Jr. spine.

After a few minutes, Nate stop sobbing, and looked at the wall in front of him. He started talking, and Adam Jr. was not sure if he was talking to him or to himself, but kept an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Nate said in a distant tone, "I am not letting them do to Winda what they did to me…I'll kill them before I let them hurt her again…She is not alone as I was… Oh! Math, my brother, why did you have to die? I wanted so bad to see you…I wanted to get you out of that lab…Why do I get a chance at happiness, and you don't? Why didn't you escape….were you like me thinking there was another way…I'm lucky they did not kill me… I actually had people that cared enough about me to help me to get out...But you had no one, I was supposed to be there for you…But I wasn't…Is mum dead too? Of course, she is… I promise Math, I will defend Winda with my life, I am not letting them do to her what they did to us."

Tears started flowing again, and a raged sob left Nate's mouth as he lower his head on to his knees once more. Adam Jr. squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, letting a few tears of his own escape; he did not like seeing Nate so broken. He said, "Nate, you are not alone, I'm here with you my brother, please talk to me, I'm listening." Nate looked at Adam Jr. who saw with a hint of recognition in his eyes. Nate said, "I'll be okay Adam, I…must grieve…" Adam Jr. looked at him and told him, "I know Nate, but I am not letting you grieve alone, you are my brother, and I love you. Please Nate, I understand you've been alone most of your life, but please let me in, we are family, and families stop you from having to be alone."

Nate lowered his legs looked at Adam, giving him a nod, and then looking at the wall again he started, "I was little more than a baby, when they took me away from my mother and my brother…they were the only family I knew. My mother, she loved me the same as our mum does, and now she is gone…they killed her, I'm sure. The lab at Congo they burned it to the ground with Math inside of it….with Asha a Latnok sister that I will never meet inside, they did not care, to them they were only experiments. Did Math and Asha even knew they were human?

After crying for a few more minutes on Adam's Jr, shoulder, Nate continued, "I was five when I heard them talk of vivisections; from that day on I lived in fear for my life…. I had no one, and when I stop doing well on the testing's to protect myself…they punished me…for months no one took care of me…they left me in the basement… I had to get my food from the trash cans…when they took me to the Latnok camp…the other children did not want to be around me, because I was filthy, but I did not know… I lived in a classroom, and I wanted so bad for dad to rescue me, but he would not even talk or look at me… a woman from the cleaning crew felt sorry for me, and brought me some hand me downs from her son…She thought me how to take a shower in the cold water of the janitors closet….and when she could, she washed my clothes together with her supplies…then finally I went to boarding school…The summers were hard… again no one to take care of me…test after test…sleep deprivation to see how long their experiment could last without sleep, before hallucinating. I was so stupid back then…I had to graduate early, I should have stayed at boarding school until they kicked me out because of my age. Living in the dorms when I was 12, was scary… again no one to watch over me…And forced labor started, beatings, starvation, working nonstop. Working more with Kyle and Jessi, on things that I am ashamed off…Wanting so bad to help them, but I could not even help myself. I loved them so much; they were the only family I had. I was their big brother, but I could not get them out, all I could do was hack the system so they could watch cartoons, but no often, we plaid some video games, and they enjoyed them. I felt so helpless."

Then looking at Adam Jr, Nate said, "Now that woman Rita, and that that idiot Jacob, want to claim they are the grandparents of Winda. They might be biologically, but there is no way I am letting them have Winda. I am able to defend her, and I am not letting them touch a single hair from her head, they've already hurt her too much. How can they even think I would help them to find an innocent child, so they can use her, misuse her and break her? I guess I really convince them that I am stupid, I am glad, they will not even suspect me… and they better not, or I will make sure they disappear. I am not as stupid as they are…they cannot even do a kidnapping without incriminating themselves. It is all on them, they are the ones that thought me how destroy people's minds or kill them. I think I'll go with destroying their minds, it be fun to watch… the all wise, all-powerful Rita and Jacob, drawling in a nursing home… But only if I have to… As much as I wish I could get rid of them in cold blood, but I can't, I suppose even being an experiment I am more human that they are."

Adam Jr. was shocked, he knew that Nate's past had been hard, but to hear so many details at once was almost too much for him. He could not help himself from squeezing Nate's shoulders affectionately. His brother was a strong man, now he understood where all the pain came from, and why he had choose to grieve alone even if he did not have too. Nate had a noble heart, and he obviously had not want to burden anyone.

Nate looked at Adam Jr. a bit scared of seeing rejection in his eyes, instead of that he saw acceptance and love. Adam Jr. hugged Nate and told him, "Thanks for trusting me man. I knew Latnok had mistreated you, but I did not realize how badly, of course they cannot have Winda."

The older brother said looking at the floor, "I said too much, do you find me disgusting?" Adam Jr. told his brother, "Nate look at me." While holding his shoulders. Nate raised his head, and looked at Adam's Jr. eyes. Adam Jr. said, "Nate you are my brother, and I could never ever find you disgusting. Furthermore, you are very brave, look you are willing to defend Winda no matter the cost to you. Not only that but you risked a lot to help Kyle and Jessi when they were in those pods, and you were only a child, I don't think I would have been that brave. I admire you Nate, if it was not for you, Ella probably would have been killed or gravelly injured, over at the island, but you risk your life for her, and were severely injured. The thing is she had not even been nice to you, and you barley had met her. Then when the kidnapping happened, you were ready to protect us. I saw the determination in your face, and knew you would have fought to your last breath for us, as soon as help came you went by yourself to try to find them, you disregarded you own safety for that of others. Also the boy in China. I wish I was more like you Nate. Those people in Latnok are disgusting and cruel, yet you would only hurt them if it came down to defending your daughter. With all the things they did to you, I would not blame you if you wanted revenge."

Nate appeared surprised that is not at all, what he expected, he could not resist hugging Adam Jr. He told him, "It is very nice to have a family, to have a brother like you. Adam you accept me, and love me, as I am and you manage to find the best in me. Thank you. Also thanks for staying with me, sharing my grief with you makes it easier on me, knowing that you understand. I never realized that even if we grew up apart, and I am an experiment, you truly see me as your brother, I am very lucky. I wish Math would have been as lucky as me, to have a brother like you."

Adam Jr, smiled mischievously at Nate and said, "Man, what else would I see you as? I mean after all we share our good looks, and I expect you to put in a good word for me at UW when I apply for my doctorate." Nate laughed, took a couple of pool cues, and gave one to Adam Jr. He said, "I guess this is why you came down here, I'll play with you."

The two brothers played for the next hour, and then Adam Jr. said, "Let me go and get some beers." Nate said, "You are not 21." His younger brother told him, "Shut up and you better not tell mom or dad." They both laughed and Nate told him, "as long as you don't tell anyone about my break down." Adam Jr. pat him on the back, and said, "Deal." He came back a few minutes later, and handed Nate a beer. They plop side by side on a beanie bag enjoying each other's company.

Later that week Jessi and Kyle went to talk to Amanda and Nate, while Kanu and Winda were with Nicole and Stephen watching Dumbo and eating gold fish.

Amanda opened the door, and welcomed them. She took them to the living room and asked, "Would you like tea or lemonade?" Jessi said, "I'll take lemonade." Kyle said, "I'll have the same." A few minutes later Amanda came with the drinks, and Nate came behind her, he tossed a packet of "sourer patch kids to Kyle, and an apple to Jessi."

After they were all sitting Kyle said looking at Nate, "Jessi and I have been talking, we know that you guys need to get married as soon as possible because of Winda, and we think it would be a lot of fun if we got married together, we already have the place secured, and we can plan the rest together."

Nate looked at Amanda who gave smiled at him and gave him a nod. He said with a wide smile, "That be great, are you sure about it?"

Jessi looked at Amanda, and then Nate, she said, "Of course we are sure, I think it would be perfect, after all Nate we have been through a lot together good and bad. Amanda you are our friend, and I can't wait for you to be my sister in-law, so yes we are sure. How do you feel about it Amanda?

Amanda was happy that Jessi asked her opinion, she said, "I would love for us to have a double wedding, and the date is perfect, Nate is going to be received in to the Catholic Church a week before that date, and my aunt and cousins will be on a vacation. I am very excited."

Over at the Trager's, Kanu said, "Winda, I wish we were part elephant." The little girl said, "Me too." Stephen asked them, "Why is that?" They both responded, "Because it be fun to fly." The two adults could not help laughing, and Nicole managed to say, "It sure would be fun to fly like Dumbo."

That Sunday the whole family was at the Cheng's residency discussing the wedding plans. Jessi said, "Kyle and I want to have Pastor William's marry us. Amanda and Nate want their pastor. Pastor William's said he will coordinate, and both pastors will be present."

Tom, and Declan were there. Tom said, "My team and I have cleaned the property of explosive devises and other dangers. I also had the entrance to the tunnels sealed, we don't need guest getting lost in there." Then looking at Kyle, Jessi and Nate, he asked, "Are you inviting anyone from the Latnok board?

Kyle said, "No, it be too risky for dad and Shuang. Plus currently we are only co-workers; we have not reached the friendship level with none of the members." Tom nodded and said, "Good."

Nicole asked, "Who are you planning to invite?"

Amanda said, "My aunt and her family, some friends from Beachwood High, a few people from church and my Godmother with her family."

Nate said, "My friends from the backstage group, and some friends from the boarding school I attended. Thanks to Luca, I have reconnected with most of them."

Jessi said, "Kyle and I are having Pastor William and his wife, Jose and Jodi, a few other friends from our time in California. Some friends from our current school. Hilary, but I am sure George was planning on bringing her anyway. Of course, Declan, and Tom with his family, but they are really more like family."

Kyle added, "And let's not forget about aunt Louis and her family." Looking at every one else in the room he said, "If you want to invite someone else, please feel free."

After a few minutes Shuang said, "I think we should go to New York to buy the dresses, order the suits, and the clothes for the rest of us. I'll make an appointment with Mark Ingram Bridal Atelier, and also Kleinfeld."

Later that night Ella and Luca were walking by the beach, he had recovered fully. Luca fell on one knee in front of Ella, and opened a box with a beautiful diamond ring, he asked, "May I?" Ella smiled taking his breath away, and let him slip the ring on her finger. Luca stood up cupped the cheeks of Ella with his hands and kissed her. She put her hand behind his head, and deepened the kiss. After breaking the kiss, Luca swirled her around and they both laughed.

Ella admired her ring, she would have been happy with any ring, but Luca had gone out of his way. The young man had received his disability settlement, and spend a good part of it on the ring. He wanted her to have a ring that would be as nice as that of her friends; he did not realize that to Ella it would be the nicest, because he was the one that gave the ring to her.

The moon was out and, Kyle, Jessi, and Kanu were at the park lying on a blanket looking at the stars. The baby went to sleep in no time. Jessi had her head on Kyle's chest, and he had an arm around her. He asked her, "Jessi, where do you want us to go for our Honeymoon?" Jessi said, "I'd like to go to Paris, but I am open."

Kyle kissed her until car alarms started going off and said, "Then Paris it is." They continued looking at the stars and Jessi said, "Wouldn't it be great if we could go to the moon for our honeymoon?" Her boy fiancée smiled and said, "I don't think we can work out the details that fast, but maybe for out 10th wedding anniversary." Jessi giggled and said, "It's that what you are planning for our life together working on one project after the other." Kyle looked at her with a concerned face, and opened his mouth, but Jessi cut him off and said. "Because I love the idea!"

They kissed and then Jessi said, "Where are we going to be living?" Kyle said, "I think we should stay at the apartment until we graduate high school after that, we can move near to UW, or find a house in this neighborhood, or one by the beach near my dad, and Shuang."

Jessi said, "We should also consider a home in Victoria Falls, we can always get a helicopter, and land at Ark each morning, it should not take over 15 minutes."

Kyle looked at her and said, "I had not thought about it, but we certainly should consider that, Kanu would love the trees, and we don't have to worry as much about someone seeing him do something unusual."

The next morning at the Trager's house, Lori told Jessi, "I am so excited, you and Kyle are getting married!" Jess said, "I know, I am very excited too, I can't wait. I am excited about going to New York this weekend to pick the weeding dress, and the Brides maid dresses." Lori said, "Thanks for including Hillary." Jessi said, "No problem, George asked us, because he does not want for her to feel left out, and wants her to walk with him."

Josh said, "Well I am glad you included Andy too, she is very happy for you guys" Kyle said, "Hey man we treat our brothers equally, if George gets to take his girl, then you get to take your girl too."

Stephen hugged Jessi and said, "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Jessi said, "I will always be your little girl dad, no matter what."

Nicole said, "Don't forget our son is getting married too." Kyle smiled at her and said, "I hope to have a marriage that is as happy as that of you and dad. We owe you so much guys, who knows where Jessi and I would be without you. We are so lucky you are our parents."

Josh said mischievously, "Don't you prefer your billionaire parents?" Jessi gave him a murderous look, threw a piece of pancake at him and said, "We love both set of parents just as much, but mom and dad right here are the ones that loved us first, and taught us to be human. They took us in, and have loved us like their own even if we are not biologically related, that says a lot."

Lori looked at Josh, and said, "You are a pig." Josh looked at her and said "what! Do you expect me to waste a perfectly good piece of pancake?" They all laughed, except for Kanu, who did not see what was so funny. He said, "Mommy, I want another pancake, but a whole one, not like the little piece you gave to Uncle Josh."

Josh ruffled Kanu's hair and said. "Smart boy I tell you."

* * *

Will I appreciate you reviewing consistently; it makes me want to keep going. Thanks!

Please Review!


	6. NYC and more

Hello my dear readers,

I apologize for the very late update. I've been suffering from terrible writers block. But I am doing better now. I am almost back to my self but not quiet. I hope to be back a 100% soon. In the meantime, I'll update as fast as I am able. I would appreciate reviews, ideas, and corrections. They are very important to me, especially now, while I am trying to get over my writer's block completely.

Thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it.

Vonny25

Chapter 6. NYC and more.

The corporate plane was flying to New York to take the family shopping on a Thursday evening. Louis would be there too, and offered to house a few of the guest in her penthouse. Since her children enjoyed playing with Kanu, and Kanu wanted to be with Winda, it was decided they would stay there with their parents. Ella decided her and Luca should stay there too. Adam Jr. joined the rest. George decided to stay with his parents as Hillary was staying there.

Unknown to Amanda, Nate had send plane tickets to her aunt, cousins, uncle, and also her godparents. He wanted them to be part of the wedding party, thinking it would make Amanda happy. After dropping their things off, it was time to eat dinner. Louis had her chef prepare a buffet style meal at her penthouse, as she had arrived a day earlier, and was already settled.

Amanda's POV

The weekend is over and we are on our way back home. It was great to see my godparents; I have not seen them since I was 13. We keep in touch through social media. Both my godfather and my uncle offered to walk me down the aisle, I haven't decided, but I have a few weeks to think about it.

The weekend was hectic, but fun, Jessi, and I tried so many different dresses, it took us hours to decide which dress to get. I missed my mother; it would have been great to have her advising me. My aunt and my godmother did the best they could, but is not the same.

My cousins did not stop bugging me, and asking me how I managed to marry in to a rich family. I told them money had nothing to do with my love for Nate, after all when I met him, he was not rich, and he had no family. I love Nate for the wonderful person he is.

My aunt, and uncle questioned me about Winda; I went with the official story. I told them that Nate had dated her mother for a few months, before she left for a different college, without telling Nate she was pregnant. Nate did not find out, until he got a call from CYFD, asking him if he wanted to be responsible for Winda, as her mother had died. Then Nate and I went to get Winda, after confirming by genetic testing that the baby was his. Regarding her intelligence, I simple told them that she was Nate's daughter, what else did they expect?

My godparents, my aunt, and uncle asked me, if I was ready to be a mother, what a question! I told them the truth, I could not love Winda more if she was mine, in my heart I am already her mother, adoption papers or not. At the wedding, we plan to make my adoption of Winda official.

Jessi's POV

It is hard to believe that the most important day of my life is almost here. Tomorrow I will become Jessica Trager, and finally an official part of the Trager family. I am so excited, and I know Kyle is too. Stephen will be walking me down the aisle. I am so happy he is my father. That man Brian, well I only look at him as a sperm donor.

Kyle puts an arm around me, and tells me half a sleep, "Jessi try to rest; you know we have a big day coming up." After kissing him, I snuggle close to him, and close my eyes. As always, my body fits perfectly in to his, like 2 pieces of a puzzle. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**The wedding is here! (Subtitle)**

Jessi left early in the morning to the Shuang residency with Nate, as they would get ready there. Kyle would get ready at the Trager's, and Amanda would get ready at her home with the help off her aunt, godmother, and cousins.

Jessi and Nate were riding in a limousine that their parents had send to pick them up. Nate looked at Jessi, and said, "Hmm Jessi you look a bit nervous." Jessi looked at him irritated, and said "A little bit nervous, Nate! Really? What did you expect you knuckle head? I am about to get married to Kyle! You idiot, and what about you, hmm… you look as green as a frog, now tell me you are not nervous, Nate!

Nate chuckled under his breath, what was he thinking? How could he possibly forget that Jessi was not a morning person? He said trying to lighten the mood, "Of course I look as green as a frog, I am waiting for my princess to kiss me, and turn me in to a prince."

His younger sister laughed, and said, "Forgive me then Prince Nathaniel, but are you sure, your princess will have the power to turn a frog like you, in to a prince?"

Her brother smiled, and said, "Well baby sister, if you can turn that frog Kyle in to a prince, then Amanda's task should be easy."

The limousine pulled in to the driveway, and Nate darted out of it, running in to the house almost knocking the butler down. Jessi, who was yelling, closely followed him, saying, "How dare you Nate! Kyle is not a frog!"

The pair darted through the foyer, and Nate stepped behind a surprised Ella, that was on her way to the dining room. He grabbed his sister by the waist using her as a shield from Jessi's fury. Jessi said, "You coward! First, you call Kyle a frog, and now you hide behind Ella! Nate could not contain himself any longer, and let out a loud laugh, then he grabbed his stomach, and bended down convulsing with laughter. Jessi took advantage of the situation, and jumped on top him, under the concerned eyes of the rest of the family, and the butler. Shuang was watching with wide eyes, as her son, and daughter were rolling on the floor battling each other on their wedding day. He wished Kyle were there to talk sense in to them; it was too dangerous for anyone else to get close to them. Why did both had to inherit her impulsivity, and flaming temper?

The family was starting to get worried; will the pair kill each other before their wedding? That is until they heard both of them starting to giggle, while lying on the floor side by side, exahusted but grinning. Nate was able to bring his giggles under control first, as he realized their family was looking at them with puzzled faces. He sat up, and placed a comforting hand on Jessi's forehead. When he had her attention, he stood up, and offered his hand. Jessi took Nate's hand, and told him, "I feel much better Nate, what about you?"

Her brother smiled broadly, and said, "Me too Jessi, I did not even know how anxious I was." He then turned towards his family, and said, "Good morning" as if nothing had happened. Jessi smiled, following Nate's lead, and said "Good morning." Then taking Nate's hand, she pulled him to the dining room. The rest of the family followed feeling bewildered by the pair's behavior."

Once the family was sitting with full plates, Adam Jr. asked, "What was that about, guys?" Jessi answered, "Nothing really….mmm when Kyle and I were in the pod, Nate would play cartoons for us, and my favorite was: "The princess and the frog." I think Nate, and I got cut up in our childhood memories. I always imagined that I was a princess, and Kyle a frog. I know how silly it sounds, but I was only seven." Nate continued, "I was older, twelve, but it was my favorite cartoon, you know I was starting to be attracted to the opposite sex, but I thought no one would ever would want to be with an experiment. The story gave me hope, if a frog could turn in to a prince with a kiss, then maybe an experiment could turn human by the kiss of the right woman."

Jessi smirked, and told him "I guess will find out at the Altar Nate, I'll keep my fingers crossed." Nate shook his head, and replied, "What about Kyle, Jessi, are you turning him in to a hybrid, or a human?" Jessi punched his arm, and said in a melancholic tone, "I don't know Nate, and I really don't care, as long as we are together, why worry about what we are?"

At the Tagger's household, Kyle was pacing nervously. Nicole told him, "Calm down Kyle, come, and eat breakfast you'll feel better. Kyle answered looking at her, "Mom will you make me some of that calming tea?" Nicole answered, "I'll make you some chamomile tea, now sit down," A little while later Nicole gave Kyle a cup of tea, and a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and tomatoes. Kyle smiled at her, and tried to eat, the truth is that his stomach felt like it had a thousand butterflies in it, and he was only able to take a few bites.

A few hours later Amanda was boarding the limousine, accompanied by her aunt, her godmother, and little Winda who looked adorable in a miniature version of the maids of honor dresses that was pastel blue. Her hair was adorned with butterflies, and Lori had put a bit of lipstick on her, despite Amanda's protest. It was a bittersweet moment for Amanda; she missed her parents very much, but hoped they were watching after her from heaven. Winda asked, "Are you okay mommy?" Amanda put on her best smile, kissed Winda's head, and said, "I am sweaty, don't worry." The little girl went back to looking out the Window.

Kyle was traveling in the Limousine with Declan whom he had choose to be his best man. Declan noticed Kyle was playing with his hands, and looking pale. He said, "Relax man, I am sure everything will turn out all right." Kyle responded, "I hope so Declan, I can't wait to be married to Jessi. It almost seems like a dream or a simulation from those dam scientists at Zzyzx." Declan told him, "I swear man; you are marrying Jessi for real. Both of you escaped from Zzyzx, and as far as I'm concerned have one of the most romantic stories I have ever heard."

The groom punched his best man in the arm, and said, "Has any one told you that you have a very strange idea of romance?" Declan laughed, and said, "Yes, Lori. But really, I mean how many people meet as babies in a pod, rescue each other from mad scientist, and then end up getting married. Ha! Now tell me there is any other love story like yours" Kyle smiled, punched Declan's shoulder, and said, "You got me on that one, I don't know of any other couple like us."

Ella was riding with Jessi. The bride told her sister, "I can't believe it, finally after all this years, Kyle, and I, are finally getting married." Ella smiled seeing how happy Jessi looked, and sounded, she said, "I am sure it seems like a long time to you, but you are only 17." Jessi thought about it, and said, "I know, but I've known Kyle since I was capable of consciousness, that means I have been waiting for almost 18 years." Then steering in to space, she said with a grin on her face, "He has always been my prince in shining armor, always willing to protect me, and to take as much pain from me, as he can possibly bare. He rescued me when I got out of the pot, and treated me with love, no matter what condition I was in, I am so lucky."

After a couple minutes of silence Ella said, "I'll know you'll both be happy, the way you look at each other, and the things you do for one another. It's incredible how much you care for one another." Jessi said, "What about you, and Luca?" Ella blushed, and said, "We are planning to move in to our own apartment later this month, and we hope to get married in the summer. I can't wait." She reflected for a while, and continued, "I owe you Jessi if it was not for you, I would be still mourning over Luca, and he would still be paraplegic, and living with neglectful people. I don't even want to think about it."

.

Jessi took her sisters hand, and told her, "Then don't think about it Ella. What a matter is that you are with Luca, and before you know it, you'll be married, and happy." Ella gave a quick hug to Jessi, and told her, "Thanks sis, I cannot even begging to tell you how happy it makes to be your sister. I definitely lucked out girl." Jessi smiled, and said, "Me to Ella."

Nate was nervously looking out the window of the Limousine, and fidgeting with his tie. Adam Jr. who was his best man said, "Nate if you keep fidgeting wit that tie, you are going to break it. Calm down man." Nate stopped fidgeting with his tie, and started ringing his hands. Adam said, "I guess you are a bit anxious about this wedding?" Nate said, "That is the understatement of the year. I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly in the past week. I had to stop in the middle of my lectures, because I could not remember what I was supposed to be teaching the students. I even ended up losing one of my biological computer models, because I forgot to replenish the serum."

Adam Jr. put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "It is going to be okay Nate, Amanda loves you. Calm down." Nate said, "I know she does, and I love her too. I only hope that someday she does not wake up, and realized she married an experiment…" Adam Jr. said, "I am not letting you take that route. You are a human being the same as her, that Latnok experimented on you, is completely inconsequential to your humanity. It only cast doubts on the humanity of the people that that treated you so poorly, not on yours Nate."

Nate thought about it, and said, "That is an interesting angle; I'll have to think about it. But dad is human, no matter how misguided his experiments were. He was an experiment himself, and Professor Kern managed to manipulate him, by pretending to love him." Adam looked at Nate, and told him, "Of course dad is human, the same as mom. If anything, they are victims themselves, not that I can say I'm sorry they were created. If they were not around neither would we, bro."

Over at the house of Grace two people sat typing furiously at one of the computers. One of them said, "The accounts in Switzerland are ready, as well as the ones in South America. We have everything ready to start face two. Do you want to start now or latter." The other person responded, "Why should we wait? The fastest we bring those people down the better." They sealed their words with a kiss.

One of them said, "I think we should start with the companies of Rita and Jacob." The companion answered "Excellent idea, let's get started." They both shared a sinister smile before starting their work.

Erik was having coffee with Joseph; they were talking about their ventures, and then drifted to different topics. Joseph said, "I've heard rumors regarding weddings of our three youngest members. If it is true, I wonder, why they did not invite the members of the board." Erik said, "My good friend, why would they invite us? They might be working with us, but I don't believe they trust us, and with good reasons. It is going to take a while before we can convince them we have no hidden agendas that would harm them."

Joseph thought about it, and said, "I know you are right, I wish things were different. I wish as a board, we would have treated out Latnok children better, and then maybe they would invite us to share important events in their life. I guess, I am getting old, and sentimental." Erik said, "Sometimes I think that there may be other reasons not to invite us. Almost like they are trying to protect someone else." Joseph asked, "What do you mean Erik?" Erik hesitated for a minute, and then said, "I know it's crazy, but what if somehow Sarah and Adam are still alive?" His friend shook his head sadly, and said, "I wish it was true, but I am sure they are gone, we allowed our friends to be killed. We made many mistakes as a board, and that was by far the worst one. How I wish we could have the wisdom of Adam, and the fire of Sarah, still with us."

The Trager family was traveling to the wedding. Stephen said, "When we took Kyle and Jessi in, I never anticipated having them getting married so soon." Nicole said, "I know, they have grown so much in such a short period of time…and I know they will always be in our lives, after all they are our children."

Lori said, "Stop it guys, or you are going to make me cry, and ruin my make up." Josh said, "Really this should be a happy occasion. I wish Andy and I were getting married too." Lori told him, "How would you support her Josh? Now be realistic before I beat reason in to you."

The limousines started pulling in to an opening in the wilderness; white tents were sitting at the spot that used to be Zzyzx.

Pastor Williams and Pastor Jack-Amanda's pastor- were discussing the final details of the ecumenical double wedding. They wanted everything to be perfect. Pastor Jack had obtained the necessary dispensations from his Bishop, to be able to celebrate the union of his two young parishioner's validly. He had known Amanda for a long time, it was very sad that her parents were gone; he had officiated at their funerals. He was happy, that Amanda had found Nate. They were definitely a nice couple. Nate had recently received all of his sacraments, and was one of the newest members of his parish. He admired the inquisitive nature of Nate; he had definitely enriched the RCIA class.

Will, I appreciate your review; I always get ideas on how to improve my story from your thoughtful insights. Please keep reviewing and giving me suggestions. I'll incorporate as many as I can. I think I answer some of your questions in this chapter. I like the idea of Kyle and Jessi not having to travel that much.

Zuzanna, I am glad you like my fanfiction. I will see this fanfiction to the end no matter what.

Miray'sfictionstore. Thanks for your review.

Bman1106, Hi thanks for the review. I did not even realize that I was blending good and bad times. It gave me a good insight in to my writing style. Thanks again!


	7. Wedding

Hi,

I have not posted in a while, but I have no plans of abandoning the story. I hope some of you are still following. It will probably be a month between chapters. I have a very busy summer, and I am still suffering from mild writer's block. Having reviews really helps to get me motivated.

Vonny25

I appreciate the reviews.

Will Guthrie, thanks for your reviews and continued support, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Howarand, thank you so much for your review, hope you like this chapter.

Zuzanna, thanks for your review. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

ahsankhanahsankhan2014, thank for your review. I am glad you like the story, it might take a while, but I will see it to the end.

Chapter 7. Wedding

The grounds of Zzyzx were naturally beautiful with tall trees and green grass. There was a clearing on top of the Zzyzx underground building. The altar for the ceremony was strategically placed on top of Jessi's and Kyle's old pod rooms. The rows of elegantly decorated chairs were placed in such a way that there were two aisles one for each couple. The middle row was for family, and close friends to sit. The outer rows were for friends.

Kyle and Nate were standing at the end of their respective aisles dressed in black tuxedos. Nate had opted to wear a Joseph &amp; Feiss 1793 tuxedo with tails. Kyle wanted a contemporary, look and opted for a Calvin Klein 1859 tuxedo.

Jessi looked stunning she was wearing a beautiful dress that enhanced her perfect figure. Amanda had opted for a vintage style dress that complemented Nate's suit. The music started playing, and the wedding party started walking down the aisles.

Jessi was walking down the aisle on Stephen's arm. He looked like a proud father. Jessi was smiling, and had a dreamy look to her face. The only thing that she was paying attention too was her groom waiting for her at the foot of the Altar. Kyle was waiting for her with a welcoming smile, and Declan was standing by him.

Amanda opted for walking alone, and looked beautifully sweet. She figured out neither her uncle, nor her godfather could take the place of her father in her hearth. She preferred to imagine her father walking with her. Nate looked at her with admiration, and a few beats of sweat were forming on his forehead, as a result of anxiety. Adam Jr. had a hand on one of his shoulders supportively.

Little Winda and Kanu were walking behind their respective mothers, supporting the tails of the dresses. They looked adorable, if a bit nervous.

Shuang and Adam were beyond happy. It was hard for them to believe that three of their children were getting married on the same day. Occasionally they glanced at each other with hunger in their eyes. Adam smiled enigmatically.

Finally, Stephen gave Jessi to Kyle, and he lifted her veil. On the adjacent aisle, Nate was lifting Amanda's Veil. The two couples started walking up to the altar at the same time and met in the middle where their chairs were located. The altar was decorated with white roses accented by a few red roses.

Friends and family thought the two couples looked amazing, and their love was obvious. Pastor William's and Pastor Jack faced the congregation, and started the celebration.

Pastor Jack started with a reading from Genesis,

Then God said: "Let us make man in our image, after our likeness. Let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and the cattle, and over all the wild animals and all the creatures that crawl on the ground." God created man in his image; in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them. God blessed them, saying: "Be fertile and multiply; fill the earth and subdue it. Have dominion over the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and all the living things that move on the earth."

God looked at everything he had made, and he found it very good.

Pastor Williams had Ella sing psalm 112, he thought the psalm reflected the natural generosity, and giving nature of Kyle and Jessi.

Refrain:

Blessed the man who greatly delights in the Lord's commands.

Blessed the man who fears the LORD, who greatly delights in his commands.

His posterity shall be mighty upon the earth; the upright generation shall be blessed.

Refrain

Wealth and riches shall be in his house; his generosity shall endure forever.

Light shines through the darkness for the upright; he is gracious and merciful and just.

Refrain

Well for the man who is gracious and lends, who conducts his affairs with justice;

He shall never be moved; the just one shall be in everlasting remembrance.

An evil report he shall not fear.

Refrain

His heart is firm, trusting in the LORD.

His heart is steadfast; he shall not fear till he looks down upon his foes.

Refrain

Lavishly he gives to the poor; his generosity shall endure forever;

his horn shall be exalted in glory.

Refrain

Stephen and Nicole wondered, how the wedding ended up being religious in nature, but oh well, what did they expected from two pastors. It was too bad that Stephen's father's was gone, and could not attend. He probably would have enjoyed it.

Finally the exchange of vows came. Pastor William's looked at the young people, whom once had been his students with pride in his eyes. He said, "This young couple is here today, to reaffirm, and make official before God and man, their love for each other. Kyle and Jessi, are you here out of your free will to be united in holy matrimony?

Kyle and Jessi, turned to face each other, united their hands, and said at the same time, "I am".

Kyle slowly ran the back of his right hand over Jessi's cheek, and then said, "Jessi, my love for you is the only constant in my life, and no one else makes me as happy, as you do. My only desire for as long as I can remember is to be with you. That is why today I want to promise you Jessica Emerson, that I will always love you, I will spend my life taking care of you, and making you happy. I will be with you in good and bad times, in sickness and in health. I will welcome, and care for all of our children, seeing in each one of them the consummation of our love. I promise that I will rejoice in your successes, and hold you in my arms when life does not treat you kindly. It will be an honor to wipe your tears, and share your dreams. I promise that you are the one I will love now and forever."

Jessi looked deep in to the eyes of Kyle touching his soul. She wished she could make her vows to him, in their private room, mentally. But as it was not possible she started, "Kyle, my first memory is of our love. You are the only man that can make my wings take fly. Ever since we were children, I dreamed of this moment, when I would commit myself to you completely. That is why I promise Kyle Trager, to love you always, in sickness and in health. In riches or in poverty, in good times and I bad times. As you make my wings take fly, I will do my best to help you fly as high as possible, because only in helping you to be happy and successful; will I find happiness. I will love all of our children, no matter how they come to us. My love, you have always been my prince in shining armor, I want to be with you always. Kyle, I promise to love you, and honor you for as long as I have consciousness, and self-awareness."

Pastor Williams said, "You may exchange the rings now"

Declan came forward holding the matching rings. They had the rigs engraved in the inside, with the phrase, Kyle XY and Jessi XX forever.

Kyle took the golden band for Jessi, and looking in to her eyes, while slipping the ring in her finger said, "Jessica, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love, for you." Jessi said, "I accept this ring as a symbol of our union."

Jessi took the ring for Kyle, slipped it on to Kyles finger while saying, "Kyle, as a circle has no end, neither does this ring. I give you this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you." Kyle responded, "I am most honored to accept this wring, which symbolizes our union of love."

Pastor Jack started the marriage ceremony of Nate and Amanda.

Pastor Jack said, "Amanda, will you take Nathaniel here present, for your lawful wedded husband according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Amanda responded, "I do." Then turning to face Nate she took his hands, smiled at him, and squeezed his sweaty hands to try to calm him. She then continued, ""I, Amanda take you, Nathaniel for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The happy bride took the ring that Adam Jr. was offering, and put it on Nate's finger. Nate said, ""I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

Pastor Jack looked at Nate and asked, "Nathaniel, will you take Amanda here present, for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Nate responded, "I do." Then he turned to face Amanda, and lovingly said, ""I, Nathaniel take you, Amanda for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Adam Jr. gave Nate the ring. Nate slipped it on to the finger of Amanda and then kissed her hand. Amanda said, ""I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

Pastor Jack smiled, and said, ""May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Pastor Williams smiled at the two young couples and told them, "You may kiss the bride."

Kyle looked in to Jessi's eyes, and leaned in to her while holding her waist. They united their lips as a promise of the complete union that was to come. They kept the kiss light to avoid car alarms going off.

Nate put a hand on Amanda's cheek, and united his lips to hers. Amanda put a hand behind his head, pulling him towards her. They gave each other a kiss full of love.

Little Kanu and Winda were looking at their parents with happy smiles.

Right after the marriage ceremony, a judge finalized the Adoption of Winda by Amanda. Nate had decided to create a paper trail to make it look like Winda was his biological daughter. Of course, he was sure to include genetic testing, just as the Petersons did with Kyle. He did not want the grandparents of Winda to suspect who she was. Even if they found out who she was, they would have no legal resource to get her. He would take no chances, when it came to the happiness, and safety of his daughter."

A few minutes later on the dance floor the music started, and the two happy couples started dancing. The friends of Nate were happy to render, a beautiful interpretation of Adam's and Sarah's song.

She Could Be You

I'm haunted by this photograph

Don't know why

Every time I look, I get shivers down my spine

You're such a beautiful face

I know those eyes

They take me back in time

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

I wish that I could tell you

What you don't know

I dream about that day

But it's impossible

In another world,

I'll be yours tonight

But I can't break free from this life

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

I see it all the time

I know it's true

A picture doesn't lie

She could be you

I wouldn't even know

She could be you

But that was long ago

She could be you

She could be you

She could be you

Shawn Hlookoff - She Could Be You

Half way through the song Adam, Shuang, Stephen and Nicole went to dance with their children. Adam started dancing with Amanda, Shuang with Nate. Stephen danced with Jessi and Nicole danced with Kyle. After a while, they changed partners. A second song started, and the siblings joined, as they were anxious to congratulate the newlyweds.

Winda and Kanu were standing looking at the grownups. Nate Scooped Winda in his arms and Jessi scooped Kanu in hers. The babies were delighted to get to dance like the adults.

After the family dance, the guest joined in. Declan and Lori lost no time, they loved dancing together. Luca looked for Ella, and took her from George who went to look for Hilary.

Ella was reclining her head on Luca's shoulder and he had his face in her hair inhaling her scent. Ella said, "Luca, I was thinking, how long are we going to wait before we get married? Luca inhaled her scent again, before answering. He said, "It is up to you Ella we can wait a life time, or get married tomorrow. You know, you mean everything to me, as long as we are together I don't care about nothing else." Ella smiled, and said, "What about getting married this summer." Luca said, "Then this summer it is." They both engaged in a passionate kiss. Luca thought he was the luckiest man on earth.

They had opted for the following dinner menu:

Hors d'oeuvres

Garden Cherry Tomato Stuffed with Herbed Goat Cheese

Cucumber Cup with Hummus and Kalamata Olive

Mini Beef Wellington with a Mustard Aioli

Spinach and Artichoke Tarts

Western Regional Cheese Display

A selection of Western Regional Cheeses including Colorado Haystack Mounain Aged Goat Cheese, California Bear Flag Brand

Dry Aged Monterey Jack, Cypress Grove Purple Haze Goat Milk Cheese, Bravo Farms Chipotle Cheddar, Washington State

Beecher's Flagship, Oregon Rogue Creamery Smoked Blue Cheese, Tilamook Sharp Cheddar and Utah Beehive Barely

Buzzed Coffee Rubbed Cheese

Served with Freshly Baked Bread, Lavosh and Assorted Crackers to include: Pretzel Crackers, Natural and Flavored 34º

Crisps, Rosemary Crisp Bread and Flavored Butter Crackers with Seasonal Grapes.

Soup

Lobster Bisque with Sherry Crème Fraîche

or

Roasted Tomato with a Pecorino Foccacia Crouton

Salad

Baby Iceberg Wheel with Rock Shrimp, Kalamata Olives, Baby Tomatoes,

Fresh Basil and Roasted Tomato Dressing

Entrees

Grilled Filet of Beef and Lobster Tail

with Drawn Butter and Green Peppercorn Demi-Glace,

Gratin Dauphine and Seasonal Vegetables

or

Rum – Glazed Halibut

with Whipped Sweet Potatoes, Leek Confit and Sugarcane Beurne Blaue

After dinner, it was time to toss the flower bouquets. Music started and Jessi and Amanda decide to step on some chairs and then tossed their bouquets. Ella got Amanda's bouquet, while Shuang cashed Amanda's bouquet.

Then it was the turn of Kyle and Nate to obtain the garter. Kyle used his teeth to obtained it, Nate was planning to use his hands, but he was not going to let his little brother beat him, so he decided to do it Kyle style. Then the two brother's threw the garters. Declan was able catch the garter that Kyle threw, while Nate made sure to throw his directly to Luca.

After dancing for another hour, the time for tossing came. Adam Jr. decided to go first. He said, "I would like to toss today for my brothers and sister. I wish them the best marriages ever. As of my brother Nate, I want to thank you for choosing me as your best man, I have no doubt that you will make Amanda happy. I also know that Amanda will do everything in her power to make you happy, never doubt that you deserve it." Then with a mischievous smile he said, "I also want to thank Amanda, and Jessi from turning my brothers from frogs to humans." Many of the guest laughed, also the newlyweds.

Declan's turn came, he said, "I would like to toss for my friends, who are more like family to me. I've known Kyle and Jessi since the beginning. I believe their love story is one of a kind. I have no doubt that they are soul mates. I don't have to wish them happiness, because I am certain they will find it in one another, as they always have. Less toss for the two happy couples."

After that each couple walked to their respective wedding cake, they had them made by the cake boss, and each reflected the style of each couple. After the two couples cut the cake and feed each other cake, they started dancing again and thanking the guests personally.

To Nate's embarrassment he herd one of his friends from the backstage group saying, and now I would like to call Nate to sing with us the team song of our band , that he personally composed. Poor Nate gulped, he really never intended for Amanda or his family to hear this particular song, but there was no way out of it now. He took the microphone, and started singing:

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

And to feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very, very

Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world

After Nate finished singing, Amanda took him in her arms, and kissed him. After breaking the kiss, she kept hugging him, and whispered in his ear, "From now on your best dreams will be of you, and I making happy memories together." Nate whispered back, "They already are love. I am so very lucky."

Kyle and Jessi thought the song was very appropriate to end the wedding of three experiments, the words might have been true for all of them at some point, but it seemed like that was many life's ago.

The song that I attribute to Nate is, "Mad World" is track #1 on the album Trading Snakeoil For Wolftickets. It was written by Roland Orzabal.

She could be you is the them son of Kyle XY composed by SHAWN HLOOKOFF


	8. Honeymoon

Hi,

It has been a long time since I updated this story, but I am back to finish it. The chapters will probably be shorter. I still have not decided if I am only going to write a few chapters, or many more chapters. I will take it one chapter at the time. As always reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.

Vonny25

Chapter 8

Honeymoon

After the wedding Kyle, and Jessi headed to the cabin of Adam, they were not leaving to Paris until the following day. Once there Jessi said, "I can't believe we are finally married." Kyle grabbed her from behind, and started kissing her neck. Jessi turned around, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Kyle stopped at the door off the bedroom, picked her up, and held her in his arms bridal style. He said, "I want to do this just right." After crossing the door, he deposited Jessi on the bed, and started kissing her. The bed was covered in red, and white rose petals, that Kyle had asked Tom to deliver earlier in the day. Jessi grabbed a handful or rose petals, and tossed them over Kyle's head before pulling his head towards her, and giving him a passionate kiss that send waves of electricity through them.

Kyle started unzipping Jessie's dress, and once he had finished undressing her he admired her beauty. Jessi kneeled on the bed and started unbuttoning Kyle's shirt. A while later the bodies, and consciousness of Kyle XY, and Jessi XX were completely united as it was always meant to be. The feeling was indescribable; they were truly one. Sparkles of electricity were coming from their bodies. The next day they would find small burn marks on their sheets. In their minds, and consciousness, they felt as if they were truly one, but still keeping their individuality. Despite how far away they were from civilization a transformer that was a couple of miles away exploded, causing a blackout at the dinner that Sarah, and Adam used to frequent when they were young.

That night the young couple hardly got any sleep. The following morning, they decided to go to eat breakfast at the nearby dinner, only to be told that it was closed for the day due to a power outage. They smiled at each other, and wondered if they had anything to do with it. Jessi said, "I guess we'll have to cook our own breakfast." Kyle drove to the nearby gas station that had a convenience store, they bought cinnamon rolls, coffee, and orange juice.

The couple decided to eat their breakfast by the falls. Kyle said, "last night was incredible, I felt like you, and I were one," He kissed Jessi's temple, and she gave him a smile that rivaled the natural beauty of the falls. At least in Kyle's opinion. After a few minutes Jessi said, "I agree it was much better that what I had imagined, I love you so much."

That night Kyle, and Jessi were on their way to Paris, sleeping side by side in the plane, and holding hands. They could not wait to get to their destination, they had so many plans for the week. Adam was letting them use his flat which was a few blocks away from the Eiffel Tower.

The couple arrived to Paris in the morning, and headed to the flat, the flat had been cleaned, and was ready for Kyle, and Jessi to enjoy. After unpacking they decided to walk to the Eiffel tower for lunch where they had reservations at the 58 Tour Eiffel restaurant for a picnic style lunch.

At the restaurant they were lucky to get a table by the window. Jessie said, "Wow what a view." Kyle said, "It is a beautiful view, that is for sure." The waitress came, and they placed their order. For the first course Kyle was served, cream of chestnut soup, with herbs and cheese ravioli and ricotta. Jessi was served, salad of lentils with a poached egg and a cream of smoked salmon. They each eat half of their dish, and then traded.

For the second course one was served, salmon steak with a spelt risotto, and the other was served, beef chuck with herbed mashed potatoes, sautéed Jerusalem artichokes, and a red wine sauce. Again they traded half way though. Finally, it was time for dessert, Jessi said, "There are so many choices. I don't know how I am supposed to decide." Kyle smiled at her.

When the waitress came to take the dessert order, Kyle said, "We'll take one of each one of the desserts you offer." A few minutes later Kyle and Jessi were enjoying, Unpasteurized Comté cheese with red onion marmalade, Fromage frais with a mandarin marmalade, chestnut purée and lazed chestnut, Pistachio flavored custard cream, Guanaja chocolate mousse, praline crisp, Floating island, on a vanilla custard sauce, cuts of nougatine, and a Seasonal fruit salad, with whipped cream and muesli.

Jessi looked at the desserts, and said, "From now on Kyle you are in charge of ordering, when we go to restaurants." Kyle laughed, and said, "Does that mean I am better at it?" Jessi pretended to think about it, and then said, "Yes, but I am still smarter, stronger and faster."

After lunch they went, and explored the first and second floor of the Eiffel Tower. Then they decided to take a romantic horse, and carriage ride through Paris. They rode past the Arc de Triomphe and Champs Elysées, and many other Parisian sites, that they would explore later that week. After an hour and a half, the carriage took them to their flat, and they called it a night. The city of Paris experience several blackouts over the next few days.

While Kyle and Jessi were enjoying themselves in Paris, Amanda and Nate were enjoying themselves at one of Adam's resorts near the ocean. That night they were having dinner on the beach. Amanda said, "I am having so much fun, this hotel is incredible." Nate said, "Not as incredible as you are, but I must say the staff is really going out of their way to make our honeymoon enjoyable."

After dinner, Nate and Amanda took a romantic walk on the beach under the moonlight. Amanda said, "When I was a little girl my mom, and dad used to take me to Florida to the beach, it was so much fun. I hope that wherever they are, they are happy. I also hope that they know how happy I am with you."

Nate looked at Amanda, and said, "I am sure wherever your parents are they know you are happy, and they are looking after you." He kissed her temple, and they continued walking hand in hand for a few more minutes, before Nate said, "I love you so much Amanda, and I am so happy we are married, and sharing our lives." Amanda looked into Nate's eyes, and after a moment kissed him with all the love she had for him.

Over in Seattle Winda, and Kanu were staying with Stephen, and Nicole for the night. The active toddlers were jumping up, and down on Jesi's bed under the not so watchful eyes of Josh. Nicole called the family for dinner, and the first one's there were the toddlers, and Josh.

Nicole brought out dinner with the help of Lori. They were having, rotisserie chicken, salad, mac and cheese, and green bean casserole. Winda said, "I love chicken." Kanu said, "I like the chicken but my favorite is the mac and cheese." Nicole said, "I am glad each one of you has your favorites, but you also need to eat your salad, and green beans."

Josh thought about what his mom said, and asked, "Aren't grandparents supposed to spoil their grandchildren?" Stephen said, "Not when it comes to their health." Lori said, "Just shot up Josh, and eat your veggies."

Declan called Lori by phone from Paris, he was part of the team assigned to protect Jessi and Kyle. He said, "I wish you could be here Lori, the sights are so romantic." Lori replied, "Me to Declan, but then who would be keeping an eye on Kanu and Winda, they have so much energy, and it seems like they can keep going for ever." Declan asked, "How much exercise are they getting?" Lori said, "Well we are taking them to the park twice a day." Declan chuckled, and said, I'll see what I can do.

The next morning Tom showed up at the Tragers, and said he would take the toddlers to the Cheng residency for them. The babies were going to spend the remainder of the week there. Tom took them to the warehouse, and had them do their usual routine before delivering them to Shuang and Adam, who had no problems getting them to bed on time that night.

Shuang was watching them sleep and told Adam, "do you think they are getting out of their terrible twos early?" Adam thought about it, and said, "I guess that is possible, but you would know more about it, given that you raised Ella and Adam Jr." Shuang said "Well if they turn to be anything like them, we better get to bed, and be ready for tomorrow."

Over in Paris Kyle, and Jessi were taking a self-guided walking tour of the city. They walked by the Moulin Rouge, and decided to buy tickets for the VIP dinner, and show at 7:00 pm. Afterwards the continued their walk, and saw the Arc de Triomphe, had a picnic at the Champs-Elysees and visited Notre Dame Cathedral.

The newlyweds enjoyed their dinner, and the show at the Moulin Rouge. Afterwards instead of taking a taxi back to the flat they decided to walk. Kyle and Jessi were holding hands, and walking home, when suddenly Jessi got a mischievous expression on her face, and said, "You know there is an entrance to the Parisian catacombs no far from here." She smiled at Kyle and took off running. Poor Kyle had no choice but to run behind her wondering how Jessi knew about the entrance.

Half hour later the young couple was underneath Paris. Kyle said seductively, "Jessi, don't you think we should be getting to the surface, and home, you know we have a lot to do tonight," Jessi smiled at him, winked, and said, "And we have the rest of our lives to enjoy each other, but we only have a couple of days left in Paris. I don't know, it is as if I knew this tunnels, and somehow they are calling to me. Do you fee l like that to Kyle?

Kyle thought about it, and said, "Now that you mention it, I think that somehow we know this tunnels, probably from the programing at the pods. But why would Latnok implant maps of this tunnels in us?" Jessi said, "Well we have the rest of the night to find out."


End file.
